The Code of Vulgarism
by Mystik
Summary: Jrock: Dir en Grey Niikura Kaoru decide começar um nova vida, fugindo de tudo que conhece. Mas ele não sabe que sobreviver no submundo da capital japonesa não é apenas questão sorte. É questão de seguir o código. O código da vulgaridade. Cap. 9 online!
1. Prólogo

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The Code of Vulgarism - prólogo  
**

Poderia ser a coisa mais estúpida que ele estava fazendo na sua vida.

Mas para Niikura Kaoru, esse realmente não era um momento de pensar nisso. Observava a noite iluminada e colorida de Tokyo enquanto o trem em que viajava passava rápido e veloz, cortando a cidade, rumando para Shinjuku. Um lugar conhecido por não ter das melhores vizinhanças.

Mas novamente, o jovem não ligava.

Kaoru sempre fora assim desde criança: independente, centrado, até meio frio. E a característica principal, claro, as coisas deveriam ser _sempre_ do seu jeito. E isso poderia ser relevado para qualquer aspecto da sua vida.

Motivo pelo qual ele fugia de casa agora.

Sua família era relativamente conhecida na capital do Japão. Afinal, quem nunca usara um dos aparelhos eletrônicos da marca Niikura? Era praticamente um império. E Kaoru, sendo o mais velho, era quase que lógico sua sucessão na presidência da empresa.

Exceto pelo fato de que ele não queria dirigir a empresa porra nenhuma. Para ser leve no linguajar. Porque as palavras que usara na discussão com seus pais fora muito mais pesada. Discussão na qual ele dissera com todas as letras que queria ser músico, e nada mais.

Sr. Niikura, um homem de olhar penetrante, característica que Kaoru herdara dele, apenas repreendeu-o duramente por querer jogar o futuro fora com ambições tão tolas. E num ultimato, dissera que ele seria mandado para o exterior, numa faculdade renomada de gestão de negócios e largaria de vez esse devaneio tolo que era a música.

Aquela fora a gota d'água na relação do jovem com seus pais. Na mesma noite, radicalizara: cortara os cabelos, antes compridos, pintara de roxo. Arrumara uma mochila pequena, pegara suas economias e saíra de casa pelos fundos, rumo a estação de trem mais próxima. Pegara o primeiro veículo, que agora o levava a Shinjuku.

Era certo que o jovem, de 18 anos completos, recém-formado do colegial, não conhecia muito sobre como sobreviver sem a ajuda de seus pais, já que sempre fora paparicado por eles desde que se entendia por gente.

Mas Kaoru estava certo e convicto como nunca, de que ele conseguiria se virar muito bem e ainda esfregaria se sucesso no ramo musical na cara dos pais.

Sua vida estava começando agora. Nada poderia dar errado. Poderia?

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Banda: **Dir en Grey

**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The Code of Vulgarism - Capítulo um**

"Estação final, Shinjuku."

Kaoru respirou fundo e pegou sua mochila, colocando nas costas enquanto se levantava do banco do trem, se dirigindo a porta de saída. Foi se espremendo contra as pessoas e logo se viu na plataforma de entrada da estação.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos repicados e olhou para os lados, pensando por onde começar. Bom, primeiro o básico, arrumar onde dormir. Comida já trouxera algo consigo.

Decidindo, o jovem de cabelos roxos saiu da estação, começando a caminhar pelas ruas agitadas do bairro de Shinjuku, tomando cuidado para não ser espremido pelas pessoas que passavam apressadas. Tudo ainda funcionava e pleno vapor, apesar de ser mais de meia-noite. E ele adorava essa agitação.

Logo avistou a placa de um pequeno hotel no fim da rua e decidiu ver se lá conseguiria uma diária que valeria a pena. Mas uma mão o puxou pelo braço de maneira brusca, fazendo-o entrar num dos vários becos.

- Ora, ora...o que temos aqui?

- Um playboyzinho, é claro. – uma das vozes falara com desdém.

Kaoru encarou-os. Eram todos garotos, provavelmente deviam ter sua idade. Vestiam-se de preto e tinham várias tatuagens saindo pelas mangas das camisetas regatas. O jovem arrumou a mochila nas costas, sem se abalar.

- Querem algo comigo?

- Olha só, ele fala grande! – a primeira voz, um jovem de cabelos verdes cortado estilo moicano, desdenhou – Nós queremos sua grana, é lógico!

- E suas roupas...e esse tênis de marca que você está usando.

Um deles, de cabelo roxo igual ao seu se aproximou e tocou no seu queixo.

- E seu corpinho gostoso se você tiver afim.

Kaoru deu um safanão na mão dele, recuando com os olhos arregalados. Era só o que faltava mesmo!

- Vão sonhando idiotas.

O jovem de cabelo verde tirou uma navalha do bolso e a voz ficou fria.

- Você não está em condições de negociar nada aqui playboy.

O jovem apertou a alça da mochila em uma das mãos, mas mesmo assim não demonstrou a apreensão que sentia, seu rosto continuava impassível.

- Não vão pegar nada de mim. – respondeu, num ato louco de desafio.

- Tsc. Resposta errada. – disse o jovem com a navalha e então avançou contra ele, com a lâmina em punho.

- Se eu fosse você parava agora Hirutani.

O jovem de cabelos roxos fitou a figura solitária que tinha a sombra desenhada na entrada do beco. Pela sombra, parecia ser alto e esguio. O jovem de cabelos verdes na hora recuou, parecendo saber de quem se tratava. A figura veio até a luz, revelando ser um garoto de cabelos azuis, curtos, usando uma calça de couro preta com um sobretudo por cima. Uma tatuagem rosa marcava seu olho esquerdo, como uma mancha. Ele sorriu de modo moleque para os outros. Se aproximou, sua voz suave. Mortalmente suave.

- Hirutani, quantas vezes eu já disse que você e seus amiguinhos idiotas estão proibidos de assaltar ou abusar de qualquer um por aqui? Red Devil não vai gostar nada de saber que vocês andaram quebrando as regras no território dele.

- Você não vai contar nada...vai, Harpia?

- Uhn...porque eu ajudaria você Hirutani? - num gesto rápido ele quebrou o pulso que segurava a navalha, fazendo Hirutani gemeu de dor enquanto ele ria infantilmente – Ops. Mas assim você não esquece mais não é?

- Vamos...vamos embora daqui! – gritou o jovem, ainda gemendo de dor. Num rompante todos eles saíram correndo dali.

Kaoru deu dois passos para trás, de olhos arregalados. Quem era aquele cara? E aquele sorriso, mesmo sendo infantil, lhe dava arrepios. O jovem de cabelos azuis virou-se para o outro e o sorriso ficou mais aberto, caloroso.

- Eles não fizeram nada com você né?

- Iie... – sussurrou, ainda num tom frio, desconfiado.

- Meu nome é Hara Toshimasa, mas você pode chamar de Toshiya mesmo. – piscou maroto – E você é...?

- Nii... – o jovem parou por um instante. Aquele sobrenome só lhe traria problemas – Pode me chamar de Kaoru.

- Ka-o-ru. – disse divertido, achando engraçado alguma coisa que o jovem de cabelos roxos nem fazia idéia – Vem, vamos indo.

- Indo aonde? – perguntou, pela primeira vez demonstrando algo em suas feições, espanto.

- Primeiro, sair desse beco. – riu – Para onde estava indo a essa hora da noite e com essas roupas?

O jovem de cabelos roxos olhou para sua calça jeans e camiseta e franziu o cenho, intrigado.

- O que tem de errado com elas?

- Alvo fácil para assaltos. – disse como se isso fosse óbvio – Mas não se preocupe, enquanto estiver sobre a proteção da Harpia, nada vai te acontecer.

- Harpia? Er...o que aconteceu lá no beco, e porque raios você quebrou o pulso do tal Hirutani, precisava chegar a tanto? – resolveu perguntar, já que ele parecia mais amigável.

- Você pergunta demais. – acenou com a mão, como que dispensando um assunto muito chato – E tudo tem sua hora. Logo você vai entender.

Kaoru resolveu ficar calado por hora. Apertou mais a alça da mochila entre as mãos e foi seguindo-o, tomando cuidado para não se perder, pois Toshiya deslizava com agilidade e rapidez por entre a multidão que lotava a rua. Ele puxou-o pelo pulso, entrando numa viela à esquerda, mais à frente, e logo chegaram a uma porta de ferro. Foi só aí que o jovem de cabelos azuis lhe dirigiu a palavra novamente.

- Tem onde ficar, ou acabou de fugir de casa?

- Ahn, como você...

- Acredite, eu era você há dois anos atrás. – comentou, sorrindo mais abertamente – E então? Já arranjou lugar para ficar?

O jovem de cabelos roxos resolveu confiar nele.

- Ainda não...acabei de descer da estação de trem.

- Você tem sorte, nós temos um quarto vago. Agora é questão se ele vai gostar de você.

- Ele?

Toshiya riu.

- Se-gre-do. – abriu a porta, entrando e chamando-o para dentro do prédio.

Kaoru seguiu-o e deu de cara com um enorme corredor com várias portas. Barulhos dos mais diversos tipos podiam ser ouvidos, mesmo que abafados. Ele foi seguindo o outro, até que ele parou em uma das portas. Retirou um chaveiro cheio do bolso e após pegar uma chave, abriu a porta, revelando ser um quarto pequeno, com apenas uma cama e um criado mudo. Ele entrou junto com Kaoru e deu um giro, como que apresentando o local.

- Voilá! Não é nenhuma suíte, mas pelo menos você não precisa pagar diária alguma. Pelo menos não em dinheiro. – ele se aproximou do outro e entregou a chave – Deixe suas coisas aqui e venha comigo.

Ainda muito desconfiado, Kaoru depositou sua mochila na cama, seguindo o jovem de cabelos azuis para fora do quarto, trancando-o e guardando a chave no bolso. Eles caminharam pelo corredor novamente, até parar de frente com a última porta. Toshiya bateu nela com dois toques curtos. Uma voz grave respondeu do outro lado.

- Quem é?

- Harpia. Estou procurando o Red Devil.

- Ele saiu. Não disse quando volta.

- E por isso não vai abrir a porta?

Segundos depois um homem de quase trinta anos abriu a porta, abaixando os olhos e deixando Toshiya passar rindo, Kaoru atrás dele.

- Quem é o do cabelo roxo?

O mencionado olhou para o de cabelos azuis, esperando que ele respondesse aos jovens que estavam na pequena sala. Toshiya sorriu e bateu palmas, como que entusiasmado com algo importante.

- Se Red Devil aprovar, o mais novo membro da Cage.

- Cage? – perguntou Kaoru, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ai não Totchi, outro fugitivo de casa?

O jovem que falara isso fez com que uma mudança súbita ocorresse nas feições moleques do jovem de cabelos azuis, sendo fuzilado por um olhar fulminante e duro que recebera do outro. Um mais novo lhe deu uma cotovelada, sussurrando.

- Baka, esqueceu que só ele pode chamar o Harpia assim?

O jovem sorriu amarelo.

- Gomenasai Harpia.

Kaoru apenas observava a interação entre eles, achando no mínimo diferente e sem saber realmente porque, uma inspiração de uma música lhe veio a cabeça. Precisava anotar aquilo depois.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um jovem entrando afobado pela porta e dizendo.

- Ele voltou.

- Ótimo. – Toshiya sorriu como um garotinho – Vocês todos sumam daqui. Águia, avisa pra ele vir pra cá.

O garoto que entrara afobado, provavelmente o Águia, sorriu.

- Pode deixar, eu aviso.

O jovem de cabelos azuis voltou-se para o outro, sorrindo.

- Espera aqui, que eu já volto, ta?

Kaoru apenas piscou enquanto era trancado dentro daquela sala minúscula, que tinha apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Bufando pelo tanto de coisas ao mesmo tempo que aconteceram consigo, ele deu a volta e sentou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços. Estava começando a pensar que sair de casa não fora uma boa idéia afinal de contas. E se odiava ainda mais por começar a sentir aquela ponta de arrependimento.

O jovem de cabelos roxos ouviu o barulho de alguém mexendo na porta e então Toshiya entrou com outro garoto, que ele não havia visto ainda. Ele vestia uma roupa inteira preta, estilo uniforme militar, mas com o blazer aberto, expondo um corpo perfeitamente trabalhado e sexy.

"Ah, o que eu estou pensando?", se recriminou Kaoru ao ver que babava com os olhos no outro. O jovem sorriu e se aproximou, sentando-se na outra cadeira, apoiando os braços no encosto dela. Ficou encarando-o por um tempo e só resolveu falar depois da risadinha baixa dada pelo jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Então...quer dizer que você é novo por aqui e fugiu de casa foi? Qual seu nome, fujão?

Kaoru estreitou os olhos, não gostando _nada_ do tom irônico do outro e da risada que Toshiya dera pelas palavras do outro.

- Pode me chamar de Kaoru se quiser. E você quem é? – cruzou os braços, o encarando.

- Você tem atitude, isso eu te dou crédito. – ele observou Toshiya acender um cigarro, calmamente – Onde você o achou Totchi?

- Hirutani e os idiotas seguidores dele queriam assalta-lo...no nosso território.

O jovem se surpreendeu pela mudança no semblante do outro. Ele ficou perigosamente sério e Kaoru se xingou de todos os nomes por achar aquilo atraente o suficiente para sentir um arrepio correr suas costas.

- Espero que você tenha lhes dado uma lição para não se esquecerem. – o tom de voz fora mais grave, fazendo outro arrepio correr a espinha de Kaoru.

- O pulso do Hirutani não vai se esquecer, tenha certeza. – disse Toshiya soltando fumaças espiraladas no ar e sorrindo novamente aquele sorriso infantil, como se quebrar o pulso de uma pessoa tivesse sido uma brincadeira muito divertida.

Com isso ele sorriu feralmente e então voltou seu olhar para o jovem de cabelos roxos.

- Mas então...deseja ficar aqui, ter um teto para dormir e comida para comer? Sabe que eu cobro um preço para isso.

- Quanto? – perguntou Kaoru cruzando os braços, ainda o encarando, estranhamente sem medo algum.

- Não quero seu dinheiro. – disse, dispensando com a mão – Se você realmente estiver disposto a sobreviver nesse lado da cidade fujão, vai ter que aprender a jogar pelas regras. Minhas regras.

- Já disse que meu nome é Kaoru. – disse com uma ponta de irritação.

- Que seja. Precisamos de um codinome pra você. – disse, ignorando a irritação dele completamente – Mas primeiro, preciso saber se você aceita as condições.

- Claro, porque não? – respondeu o outro, dando de ombros. Achava que ia ser melhor do que se virar sozinho naquele lugar.

- Ótimo. – ele levantou-se da cadeira e olhou-o por alguns segundos, analisando-o de cima a baixo, despudoradamente. – Uhn...Pride. O que acha Totchi?

Toshiya jogou a ponta do cigarro no chão, apagando-o com o coturno. Ele encarou Kaoru também e sorriu largamente.

- Ótimo, combina bem com você Ka-o-ru.

O mencionado arqueou a sobrancelha diante da maneira que Toshiya falava seu nome e levantou-se, encarando o outro jovem, que devia ter sua idade.

- Pride? Que raio de codinome é esse? E porque eu _preciso_ de um codinome?

Ele riu.

- Caiu como uma luva! Mas perca um pouco desse nariz empinado, porque nem todos levam na esportiva como eu e o Harpia aqui. – apontou para o outro de cabelos azuis – Totchi, você explica tudo pra ele? Preciso ter uma conversinha com o Hirutani e uns amiguinhos.

Toshiya sorriu à menção dos que quase assaltaram Kaoru e logo sentou-se no lugar dele, brincando de inclinar a cadeira para trás enquanto respondia ao pedido do outro.

- Claro, pode ir.

O jovem caminhou até a porta e então se virou para eles, a fraca luz do local fazendo seus cabelos vermelhos brilharem como chamas.

- A propósito, meu nome é Andou Daisuke, conhecido como Red Devil, líder da Cage. – ele sorriu divertido – Mas pra você Pride eu vou abrir uma exceção. Pode me chamar de Die.

Kaoru sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca diante do sorriso feral e extremamente sexy que o outro deu, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Agora tinha certeza que não fora uma boa idéia fugir de casa. Onde raios havia vindo parar?

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

** The Code of Vulgarism - Capítulo dois  
**

- Bom, como você deve ter percebido, todos da Cage fazem parte de uma grande 'família' por assim dizer. Graças ao Die, temos um teto e comida. Mas lógico, como tudo tem preço, pagamos com pequenos serviços pra ele e para aqueles de onde o Die tira o nosso sustento. Bem simples não?

Kaoru ia seguindo Toshiya pelo imenso corredor, voltando a porta de entrada, e ouvindo parcialmente as palavras do Harpia, que explicava tudo rapidamente, como uma metralhadora. O jovem de cabelos roxos se perguntava quando ele ia parar para respirar. A outra parte da sua mente ficava se perguntando onde estava aquele ruivo no momento. E uma terceira parte queria bater na sua segunda, por sequer cogitar a idéia de pensar em Die daquela maneira.

Mas Kaoru não era hipócrita. Ele não ia se recriminar em pensar num homem daquela maneira, porque há muito sabia para que lado seu 'time' jogava. O que lhe revoltava era sequer cogitar a idéia em se interessar por alguém como Die. Misterioso, interessante, gostoso e...

- Eu _não_ estou pensando nisso. – bufou em voz baixa ao perceber os rumos que sua mente tomava.

- Não está pensando em que, hein Pri-de? – a voz sorridente de Toshiya cortou seu devaneio como um raio.

- Nada. – a voz saiu seca.

- Vai morrer antes dos trinta com esse stress todo. – então o jovem de cabelos azulados riu – Peraí, eu disse trinta? Acho que vai ser vinte!

- Seu codinome devia ser palhaço.

- Acho que é dezenove. – comentou Toshiya rindo mais ainda, ignorando a voz irritada do outro completamente. Ele se espreguiçou e parou em frente de uma das várias portas – Bom...com fome?

Kaoru piscou pela súbita mudança de assunto. Ele encarou-o por alguns segundos e disse, lentamente.

- Hai...

- Ótimo, eu nunca acho companhia para comer a essa hora da noite!!! – exclamou o jovem e puxando-o pelo pulso, atravessou a porta com ele, ambos saindo na rua movimentada novamente – Gosta de ramen? Tem uma barraca aqui que é ótima com isso, eles têm vários sabores, mas o meu favorito é de queijo com kanni e...

E o jovem de cabelos roxos ouviu a voz feito metralhadora do outro pelo resto do caminho.

-----

- Gomen! – a voz chorosa exclamou.

- Hirutani...achei que me conhecesse melhor que isso. – disse Die sorrindo largamente, apontando para a testa do outro, que fungava debilmente.

- As coisas estão feias Red Devil! Além disso... – o jovem de cabelos verdes fungou e encarou-o – Psycho está de volta em Shinjuku.

Os olhos castanhos reluziram com um ódio que poucos viam e sobreviviam para contar história. Ele afundou mais o cano da arma na testa do outro, fazendo-o choramingar, aterrorizado.

- Desde quando?

- Há um mês. E você sabe...ele pretende se vingar.

Die sorriu e desencostou a arma dele, girando-a e guardando no coldre preso a sua cintura. Num gesto rápido socou-o e viu o outro cair desacordado no chão, sua luva manchando-se de sangue. Suspirou e jogou os fios vermelhos para trás, observando os outros corpos caídos.

- Era tudo que eu precisava agora. – a voz saíra amarga.

O líder da Cage saiu do recinto onde se encontrava, o esconderijo do grupo de Hirutani, e foi andando rapidamente pelos becos e ruas de Shinjuku, seu cabelo vermelho o único item que o destacava na multidão. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e seu rosto adquiriu um tom preocupado, coisa que raramente acontecia. Logo ele avistou a barraca de ramen que Toshiya sempre visitava e sorriu levemente quando viu a companhia que ele trouxera.

Não sabia dizer exatamente porque simplesmente aceitara o jovem de cabelos roxos na gangue, sem nem saber o sobrenome dele ao menos. Mas algo em Kaoru lhe lembrara de quando encontrara Toshiya pela primeira vez, há dois anos. Se fazendo de frio e indiferente, quando na verdade, tudo era novo e assustador. Mas Pride tinha racionalidade, diferente do emotivo Harpia.

E talvez fosse isso que o atiçara. A perspectiva de conseguir quebrar aquela razão, aquela fachada de frieza, de ter Kaoru em suas mãos. Há muito tempo um desafio como aquele não surgia e Andou Daisuke não era homem de fugir de um desafio.

- Die!

Ele sorriu divertido quando viu um Toshiya de boca cheia acenar pra ele, dizendo que se aproximassem. E sorriu ainda mais quando viu a cara revoltosa de Kaoru com sua presença. Sim. Aquilo ia ser _muito_ divertido.

- Já arrastou ele pra cá Totchi?

- Ele também estava com fome e você sabe que ninguém gosta de me acompanhar aqui a essa hora da noite.

O ruivo riu e aproximou-se, abraçando o jovem de cabelos azuis por trás, aspirando o cheiro da comida. Ele olhou de esguelha para o outro e sorriu maroto.

- Queijo com kani?

- Como adivinhou? – disse Toshiya virando-se para ele, mas sem sair do seu abraço.

- Porque você _sempre_ pede esse sabor. Aliás, você deve ser o único que come esse sabor nessa região.

O jovem de cabelos roxos sorriu discretamente com isso, concordando internamente com Die. Harpia tinha gostos...no mínimo peculiares. Ele encarou-os de canto de olho e franziu o cenho levemente por causa da maneira que Die abraçava Toshiya, ainda conversando algo em voz baixa com ele, pegando um pouco da comida dele vez ou outra.

- E você Kaoru?

O jovem piscou ao ouvir a voz baixa do ruivo dirigir-se a si e encarou-o, sendo quase engolido pelas íris amendoadas.

- Eu...o que?

Die riu divertido.

- No mundo da lua é fujão? Eu perguntei porque você fugiu.

- É Kaoru..._Daisuke_. – disse o jovem irritado e quase sorriu de satisfação com a veia que saltou na testa do ruivo pelo nome inteiro pronunciado por ele – E não é da sua conta.

- Ouch. – disse Toshiya rindo – Um para o Pride, zero para o Red Devil. Quem será que ganha?

- Calado Harpia. Volte a comer seu ramen. – disse o ruivo de repente, batendo na cabeça dele e se afastando, desfazendo o abraço. Ele andou até o assento vazio ao lado de Kaoru e sentou-se. Então o encarou – Quem lhe deu o direito de falar assim com o seu líder...Pride?

- Eu nunca disse que lhe obedeceria Daisuke. – o jovem de cabelos roxos se divertia cada vez mais com a veia que saltava cada vez que pronunciava aquele nome – Você pode estar me ajudando, mas não vou me submeter a você.

- Ah, você vai. – pronunciou o líder da Cage lambendo os lábios subitamente, aproximando-se do outro – E vai adorar.

Kaoru piscou os olhos ante aquelas palavras e sabia naquele momento que corava fortemente, seu rosto competindo com os cabelos do outro pela cor. Era impressão dele ou aquela frase soou extremamente de duplo sentido?

- Um para o Pride,um para o Red Devil. Eu devia gravar isso sabia? – comentou Toshiya de repente, com a boca cheia, encarando-os malicioso.

- Calado. – disseram os dois jovens ao mesmo tempo e isso arrancou outra risada do jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Finalmente teremos uma diversão por aqui!

- Toshiya, a propósito, eu preciso falar algo com você. – disse Die de repente, sério. Mas seu celular tocou, cortando sua fala – Um momento.

Ele pegou o aparelho e ao ver o número, arregalou os olhos e atendeu-o, sua voz saindo baixa, quase submissa. Kaoru estranhou muito vê-lo daquela maneira, era quase anormal.

A ligação durou meros cincos minutos, mas quando o ruivo desligou suas feições estavam sérias. Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Já terminou Harpia?

Toshiya na mesma hora ficou sério. Ele limpou a boca com um guardanapo e ergueu-se, pagando o homem da barraca. Kaoru fez o mesmo, franzindo o cenho.

- O que houve?

- Harpia, leve-o de volta para o reduto. Temos um compromisso.

- Agora mesmo.

Sem explicar nada, o jovem puxou Kaoru pelo pulso, seus cabelos azuis balançando furiosamente conforme ele quase corria pela rua movimentada, praticamente arrastando-o. O jovem tentava ao menos não tropeçar e seguia-o, irritando-se profundamente por ser deixado no vácuo por aqueles dois.

- Pode me dizer o que houve?

- Depois. – disse a voz anormalmente séria.

Horas depois Kaoru ainda bufava de raiva por praticamente ser jogado em seu 'quarto' e trancado lá sem maiores explicações. Odiava isso, parecia que voltara a sua casa novamente.

-----

- Desculpe pela chamada repentina.

- Não se desculpe, você tem meu celular para isso. – respondeu Die, fazendo um cumprimento formal japonês para o homem mais velho.

- Bom...você sabe que Psycho saiu da prisão e voltou à ativa, certo?

O ruivo olhou de esguelha para Toshiya, que arregalou os olhos a menção daquele codinome. Ele suspirou amargamente. Esperava ele mesmo poder ter contado isso a ele.

- Fiquei sabendo hoje pelo Hirutani. Eles andaram quebrando as regras do meu território por causa disso.

- Aquele Hirutani é um bunda-mole. – repreendeu o homem, encarando-o por sobre seus óculos escuros – Não entendo porque ainda o deixa circular por aqui.

- Ele é um bom recrutador de membros quando não tenta bancar o idiota. – desconversou Die. Ele cruzou os braços – Mas não estamos aqui para falar dele não é?

- Tem razão.

O homem pegou um pequeno controle e apontou para um telão no fundo da luxuosa sala, ligando-o. Uma imagem de uma boate apareceu e o ruivo reconheceu ser um dos territórios do outro. A imagem centrou-se numa pessoa em especial e ele sentiu a mão de Toshiya se entrelaçar na sua e aperta-la, totalmente nervoso.

- Essa imagem é de três semanas atrás. Ele acha que ainda está no tempo de antes da sua prisão. Dois anos são suficientes para tudo mudar.

- O que quer?

- Quero que dê um jeito nisso. Afinal de contas Daisuke – ele apoiou o rosto nas mãos fechadas – Ele é um problema seu e da sua gangue.

O ruivo apenas estreitou os olhos, passando conforto ao jovem ao seu lado através das mãos entrelaçadas.

- Eu preciso saber se ele freqüenta seu antro...com freqüência. – disse irônico.

- Com uma freqüência que não me agrada nem um pouco.

- Ótimo. Mas você sabe que eu preciso de tempo, não sabe?

- Você tem uma semana.

- Nani?! – exclamou o ruivo, soltando a mão de Toshiya e batendo com ambas em cima da mesa – Você acha que eu sou o que seu?!

- Alguém que me ajuda devido a todos os favores que já te fiz. – respondeu o homem friamente, erguendo-se da poltrona de couro.

Die bufou. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era se sentir nas mãos de alguém, ou pior, dever sua vida a esse mesmo alguém.

- Considere feito.

O homem sorriu e sentou-se novamente, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

- Quer o mesmo pagamento de sempre?

- Mais. Temos um novo membro. – disse o líder da Cage.

- Espero que você dê um jeito no seu 'problema' de forma esplêndida. Não se esqueça que seus queridos companheiros só têm onde viver graças a mim.

Die curvou-se em despedida e saiu junto com Toshiya. Ao parar na porta aberta, disse em tom claro.

- Você nunca me deixa esquecer isso...Yoshiki.

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The Code of Vulgarism – Capítulo três**

Shinjuku, dois anos antes.

- Se vocês já terminaram, podemos conversar Psycho? – disse Daisuke batendo na porta, após ter se certificado que não ouvia nenhum gemido ou algo parecido do lado de dentro do quarto.

Após alguns minutos um loiro baixo e com piercings abriu a porta, usando apenas sua costumeira calça de couro, um sorriso insano nos lábios.

- Chamou Red Devil? – desdenhou o jovem mais velho.

Die cruzou os braços e encarou o outro.

- Eu nunca te acho quando preciso Kyo.

- Ah...mas eu estava...ocupado. – comentou o baixinho, desencostando-se da porta e dando espaço para o outro entrar no quarto.

O ruivo entrou devagar, franzindo o cenho levemente ao ver o moreno se encolher na cama, se cobrindo com os lençóis de segunda, seu olho esquerdo ainda enfaixado.

- Oi...Totchi. – disse o jovem, num tom curto.

O mencionado apenas sorriu levemente, acenando com a mão. Kyo fechou a porta e foi andando até a cômoda, pegando um cigarro e acendendo-o. Ele voltou a sentar-se na cama, abraçando o moreno de 15 anos pela cintura. Toshiya tremeu levemente, mas fora isso não teve outra reação, parado nos braços do líder da Cage.

- E então...sobre o que queria falar? – comentou o loiro, dando mais uma tragada.

- A declaração de guerra oficial foi dada hoje pelo Nightmare. – comentou o ruivo, visivelmente incomodado com o abraço possessivo do outro no mais jovem – Yoshiki disse que nos ajudaria, se prometêssemos limpar a área deles.

- Manda aquele executivo de merda se foder! – exclamou Kyo, apertando seu abraço no moreno, fazendo-o se encolher. Ele ergueu-se da cama, ainda fumando, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente – Eu não vou ficar com rabo preso com nenhum playboy!

- Nós precisamos de armas! E um lugar novo para morar de preferência! – exclamou Die, se aproximando. Só ele poderia falar assim e não ter a língua arrancada pela mão do loiro – Você não percebe Kyo?! A Cage está se autodestruindo e a Nightmare é muito mais poderosa que nós! Yoshiki quer nos ajudar e...

Kyo tirou o canivete que sempre carregava consigo e abriu rapidamente, encostando a ponta na garganta do ruivo. Die apenas piscou, parado.

- Eu juro que se você mencionar o nome dele mais uma vez, vou jogar seu corpo como oferenda para aquele bando de retardados da Nightmare. – ele afastou-se, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro – Anda Red Devil, saia daqui e diga para todos ficarem a posto. Se é guerra que eles querem, eles vão ter.

O ruivo suspirou ruidosamente e antes de sair do quarto, olhou de relance pela última vez para Toshiya na cama, completamente nu por debaixo daqueles lençóis. E machucado...como bem sabia.

-----

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, Totchi.

O jovem fechou a porta atrás de si, calmamente, e então se aproximou da cama, onde Die estava sentado, limpando dois canivetes que tinha consigo. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou suas pernas. O ruivo suspirou.

- Você sabe...tão bem quanto eu...que estamos praticamente nos suicidando não é?

- Hai... – Toshiya apertou o abraço – E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Kyo não pode ser contrariado.

O ruivo bufou e então se virou para ele.

- Me mostra.

- O que? – perguntou, encarando-o.

- Anda, me mostra o que ele fez com você.

O jovem arregalou os olhos, mas diante da insistência implícita nas íris do outro, ele suspirou fundo, derrotado e então se ergueu, tirando a camisa larga da cor roxa que usava. Ele desviou o olhar enquanto podia sentir Die analisando os hematomas e arranhões em seu corpo, alguns mais antigos, outros recentes.

- Porque deixa ele fazer isso com você...? – disse num tom baixo e seco, se aproximando e encostando seus dedos no abdome do outro, em cima de uma das marcas, sentindo-o tremer.

- Ele não foi sempre assim sabe? Apesar de você não acreditar. – completou diante da cara incrédula do ruivo – Não sei quando realmente...ele me começou a tratar como um dos seus inimigos.

O mais velho ergueu-se e abraçou-o, subitamente, encostando seu queixo no ombro dele. Então sussurrou.

- Eu estou cansado de vê-lo se machucar com aquele idiota. Eu vou botar um fim nisso esta noite.

- O que vai fazer?! – exclamou Toshiya, desencostando-o de si e encarando-o.

- O que deveria ter feito muito tempo. – disse, num tom resoluto. Sem cerimônia alguma ele beijou-o, apenas um encostar de lábios.

O jovem arregalou os olhos, mas não teve força alguma para afasta-lo. Foi o próprio ruivo quem se afastou segundos depois, ainda o fitando. Então sorriu.

- Se Psycho perguntar por mim...arranje uma desculpa. Eu volto o mais rápido possível.

- Ta...bom. – disse o moreno, ainda meio atordoado.

Die sorriu maroto e passou ao lado dele, deixando-o a sós em seu quarto.

-----

- Já não era sem tempo! – exclamou Kyo, ao ver o ruivo entrar na sala de 'reuniões' da gangue, já com sua roupa costumeira – Onde você estava?!

- Tive...assuntos a resolver. – comentou Die displicente. Antes que o loiro retorquisse, ele disse – E no caminho de volta eu vi a Nightmare chegando. Eles parecem estar apressados.

Aquilo acalmou o líder da Cage, como o ruivo previu. Kyo sorriu cruelmente, tirando o canivete do bolso, abrindo-o habilmente. Vestia sua inseparável calça de couro, com uma camisa branca aberta, uma corrente com um pentagrama virado de ponta cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Hora da diversão rapazes. Vamos indo?

Os outros integrantes exclamaram, entusiasmados. Toshiya estava num canto, apenas observando toda a agitação. Ele não ia para a briga; Kyo não permitia liberdade alguma ao seu 'brinquedo' favorito. O moreno mirou seu olho bom para o ruivo e este sorriu. Ele suspirou fundo, escondendo o rosto entre as pernas.

Eles saíram da loja abandonada que era seu 'esconderijo' e foram caminhando pelas ruas de Shinjuku, completamente deserta naquele horário. Os passos de ambas as gangues ecoavam no pavimento, conforme se aproximavam uma da outra. Die tinha um dos canivetes na mão, apreensivo. Demoraria quanto para seu plano funcionar?

Ele viu Kyo erguer a mão e todos pararam. O loiro encarou o líder da Nightmare, um moreno baixinho igual ele, mas muito menos ameaçador na sincera opinião de Daisuke. Os segundos passaram, tensos, o ar em suspenso, como a calmaria antes da tempestade.

O líder da gangue rival, deu o primeiro passo. Ele tirou a arma do coldre, apontando para Kyo. O loiro riu de forma insana. O ruivo respirou fundo e retirou o detonador que estava dentro do bolso da sua calça. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e apertou-o.

Uma explosão ensurdecedora ocorreu no local, devido aos vários explosivos que Die havia implantado. Um estourou perto de um dos integrantes da Nightmare, mandando um pedaço da sua perna para longe. Foi o sinal para o caos reinar.

O ruivo se desviava como podia das duas gangues em choque. Tinha que tirar Kyo de lá, de preferência dar um jeito nele. Ele foi se esgueirando habilmente entre os corpos que se debatiam e machucavam um ao outro. Foi quando uma mão agarrou-o por trás. Ele gritou de dor no momento que sentiu a lâmina perfurar seu baço.

- Achou que ia fugir, seu ruivo de merda? Essa porra toda é coisa sua não é?! – ele sentiu o hálito de Kyo contra sua nuca, quente e ameaçador.

Die não pensou mais. Ele virou-se com habilidade e deu um soco no rosto dele, impondo toda sua força, toda sua raiva naquele gesto. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para encarar o estrago feito. Kyo estava no chão, cuspindo sangue. Ele se aproximou e montou sobre ele, começando a soca-lo sem parar. Sua mente havia se desligado do seu corpo. Ele só parou quando o barulho pareceu morrer na madrugada fria.

O ruivo ergueu-se, vendo um loiro desacordado e bem deformado pela força dos seus golpes. Ele respirou ruidosamente e então, foi se afastando, apoiando-se na parede, retirando o canivete fincado em seu corpo e jogando-o no chão. Ele via alguns remanescentes da Nightmare e da Cage brigando, outros fugindo, preferindo preservar suas vidas.

Assim que avistou a limusine preta, ele só teve tempo de fazer sinal positivo com a mão antes de cair no pavimento, desmaiado.

-----

"_Agora você me deve garoto. Pelos explosivos...e pela sua vida._"

Die suspirou pela enésima vez, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelos fios azulados lentamente, sentindo a respiração de Toshiya contra suas coxas, enquanto o jovem dormia pesado. Fazia dois meses, desde que haviam 'terminado' por assim dizer, que o outro não vinha dormir no seu quarto. E ele sabia bem o motivo.

Kyo.

Kyo havia saído da prisão. O ruivo franziu o cenho, pensando, não pela primeira vez naquela noite, que devia ter matado o loiro quando tivera a chance. Mas não, fora idiota de sair correndo daquela luta como um garotinho e agora...tinham esse fantasma do passado voltando as suas vidas.

Ele arrumou-se na cama, deitando de forma correta, sentindo agora a respiração de Toshiya contra seu rosto. Ele ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados do outro e deslizou o dedo pela mancha rosa em volta do olho esquerdo, a única e permanente lembrança do que o loiro fora e fizera com o outro.

- Você que tente se aproximar dele novamente...eu te mato antes Psycho. E dessa vez pra valer.

Red Devil não ia tolerar que brincassem com aqueles que amava. Muito menos Kyo.

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya, Kyo+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The code of vulgarism – capítulo quatro**

- Acorda! Anda, acorda! Acorda, acorda, acoooorda!

Kaoru gemeu debaixo dos lençóis, desejando um revólver para calar a boca da pessoa que não parava de falar ao seu lado. Ele abriu um olho, depois o outro e gemeu quando viu de quem se tratava.

- Toshiya? Que porra você está fazendo no meu quarto? Eu achei que tinha trancado a porta...

- Está para existir uma porta trancada que eu não consiga abrir. – comentou o jovem, sorrindo que nem um bobo. Mas logo ele ficou sério – O Die quer falar com você, ele me pediu para vir chama-lo.

O jovem sentou-se na cama, passando os dedos pelos fios roxos, tentando espantar o resto do sono. Já fazia três dias que ele estava naquele local e por todo aquele tempo ele sentia-se de volta em casa. Nunca o deixavam sair para nada e nunca lhe davam explicações.

Por isso foi com uma felicidade genuína que ele levantou-se da cama, trocou de roupa e seguiu Toshiya para fora do quarto. Finalmente ficaria a par do que estava acontecendo. Kaoru não era idiota. Percebera o estado de agitação que a gangue parecia carregar naqueles dias.

-----

- Sabe atirar?

- Nani? – perguntou Kaoru confuso – Nem ao menos um bom dia?

Die desencostou-se da porta onde estava e se aproximou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e o jovem soube que havia cometido um erro grave. O ruivo colocou suas mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça do outro, deliberadamente, lentamente, até seus rostos ficarem a centímetros um do outro. Seus lábios cheios curvaram-se ainda mais.

- Bom dia meu querido Pride. – a voz saiu baixa e convidativa – Sabe atirar?

Kaoru ficou atordoado por bons cinco segundos antes de piscar e resolver colocar sua mente em ordem. Porque aquele maldito _tinha_ que fazer aquilo?

- Não. – respondeu por fim, depois que voltou a raciocinar.

Die sorriu ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

- Vai ter quatro dias para aprender. Precisaremos...de toda ajuda possível ao fim desse tempo.

- Do que vocês está falando? E porque raios vocês continuam me deixando no escuro?!

O jovem de cabelos roxos empurrou o outro enquanto pronunciava essas palavras, raivoso. Ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de submeter as ordens do outro e não seria agora que começaria.

- Acho bom você começar a me respeitar. – disse o ruivo, estreitando os olhos.

- Ganhe meu respeito...Daisuke. – retrucou em desafio.

Die riu alto e virou-se de costas para ele. Kaoru franziu o cenho. Algo lhe dizia que isso não acabaria bem.

- Me siga Pride. Vamos começar seu treinamento.

Treinamento? O jovem de cabelos roxos correu até alcança-lo, colocando-se ao seu lado, enquanto andavam por um extenso corredor. Não entendia como o outro não se perdia lá dentro. Ele olhou de esguelha para o ruivo e reparou em suas roupas: uma calça cargo, camuflada, baixa demais para ser considerada decente por qualquer um; uma regata branca, que deixava a mostra os braços definidos e delineados. Kaoru se estapeou mentalmente e suspirou fundo.

- Algum problema...Kaoru?

- Não é da sua conta. – disse com rispidez.

- Tsc. Assim você ganha pontos negativos por mau comportamento. – Die sorriu – Sorte sua que eu sei como lidar...com garotos maus.

Aquela voz. Aquela voz ainda iria ser motivo da sua morte. Kaoru paralisou onde estava ao ouvir aquilo e milhares de imagens – não, milhões – passearam por sua cabeça em um segundo, cada uma delas mais sugestiva que a outra. Ele estava perdido mesmo.

- Vai ficar parado aí?

Ele encarou o ruivo e bufou. Aquele ruivo ia ver uma coisa, ele não ia dar aquele gostinho a ele. Ele se aproximou a passos largos, até que estavam a centímetros um do outro e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, sussurrando.

- Vamos ficar a tarde toda treinando...sensei?

Ele sorriu em triunfo quando viu os olhos de Die arregalar. Dois a dois. E agora ele soava como Totchi. Ótimo.

- Vamos indo.

Die deu meia volta e continuou caminhando, escondendo sua surpresa e sorriso do outro. Aquilo ia ser muito divertido mesmo.

Eles logo chegaram a uma sala no fim do corredor. Ela era comprida e possuía alvos improvisados ao seu fim. Do lado onde estavam, uma mesa com as mais variadas armas estavam postas, junto com uma enorme caixa. Dentro dela, vários cartuchos de balas. Kaoru passou os dedos pelos cabelos roxos e torceu um pouco o nariz, pensativo.

- Isso não era o que eu tinha em mente quando fugi de casa...

- Com medo?

Ele levantou o olhar para Die.

- Não exatamente. – deu de ombros.

O ruivo foi até a mesa e pegou uma das armas, uma Glock, 9mm, e um cartucho da caixa. Ele carregou a arma e tirou a trava. Então pegou uma outra arma, uma Beretta, e carregou-a também. Ele se aproximou novamente do jovem de cabelos roxos e colocou a Glock na sua mão. Então ficou ao seu lado.

- Você tem que tirar a trava antes de atirar. Essas armas, apesarem de não serem tão potentes quanto metralhadoras ou rifles, são rápidas de manusear e carregar, compensando as poucas vezes que atiram.

Kaoru sentiu o peso da arma na sua mão e segurou-a do modo que sempre vira nos filmes, vendo-a já destravada por Die. Ele ouviu as explicações do ruivo com a mente meio distante e então ergueu os olhos.

- Eu sou péssimo de mira.

Die encarou-o.

- Ninguém é ruim de mira. É questão de treino.

- Eu sou péssimo.

Red Devil sorriu.

- Isso pode ser consertado.

Ele se ergueu a mão e apontou num dos alvos do outro lado da sala, seu olhar sério. Ele estreitou os olhos e atirou, acertando em cheio na cabeça do alvo. Kaoru não deixou de ficar...impressionado.

- Anda, tenta você.

O jovem ergueu a mão, como vira o outro fazer. Die meneou a cabeça e colocou sua Beretta no chão. Então ele se aproximou e parou atrás de Kaoru. Uma de suas mãos se posicionou na cintura e outro passeou pelo braço erguido do jovem de cabelos roxos, lentamente.

- Para a primeira vez... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dele – É melhor você usar as duas mãos.

Kaoru respirou fundo e ergueu a outra mão, controlando para que não estremecesse com aquela voz, com aquele corpo atrás de si. Ele segurou a Glock com as duas mãos. Então sentiu os dedos de Die envolveverem os seus e sua respiração falhou.

- Mire seus olhos na cabeça do alvo. – disse, seu tom baixo e ainda mais convidativo que antes – Sinta o peso da arma nas suas mãos...sinta a textura dela em sua palma.

Kaoru deixou sua respiração sair num quase sopro de seus lábios e seus dedos apertaram mais a arma. O ruivo estava fazendo de propósito!

- Isso. – Die encostou seus lábios na orelha dele, deixando que sentisse seu hálito quente e sedutor – Coloque seu dedo no gatilho...assim.

Porque Kaoru tinha a impressão que o ruivo parecia falar de outra coisa?

- Sente a bala percorrendo o...cano da arma? Agora pressione o gatilho... – o ruivo roçou seus dedos na cintura do outro – E atire.

A bala disparou e alarmou Kaoru. Ele piscou e viu que havia um furo entre onde deveriam ser os olhos do alvo. Na mesma hora ele voltou-se para o outro, ficando de frente com ele. Sua respiração estava acelerada.

- O que...?

- Tá vendo, sua mira é ótima. – disse Die num sorrisinho vitorioso. Ele se aproximou novamente, sua mão tocando a cintura dele, de um jeito possessivo – Tudo que você precisava é... – ele lambeu os lábios – Mais prática.

Aquilo não ia acabar bem, Kaoru previa.

-----

- Só tenho que agradecer pela sua ajuda, Hirutani.

- Cla-aro, eu faria de tu-udo por você, sabe disso e...

Kyo enfiou o canivete no abdome do garoto e esse ofegou, sentindo o sangue subir a boca. O loiro sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não gosto quando ficam puxando meu saco. Além disso, – ele virou a lâmina – eu não preciso mais de você.

Ele retirou o canivete de volta e viu quando Hirutani caiu ao chão, agonizando. Ele sorriu e fechou o canivete em movimentos rápidos e precisos.

- Daisuke e Yoshiki. Até o Toshiya está nessa. Minha vingança vai ser mesmo muito divertida.

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya, Kyo+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The Code of vulgarism – Capítulo cinco**

- ... – Kaoru franziu o cenho, apagando o que acabara de escrever, voltando a murmurar a melodia na cabeça. Ele sorriu e escreveu o que tinha acabado de criar num pedaço de papel.

Aquele era um dos raros momentos livres que o jovem de cabelos roxos tinha, devido suas aulas de tiro ao alvo com Die. E Toshiya arrastando-o para todos os lugares possíveis. Ele estava começando a repensar suas atitudes, uma delas sendo ter fugido de casa.

Não que ele se sentia mal ali, pelo contrário. Após cinco dias vivendo naquele local, já conhecera quase todos os membros da gangue e se dava bem com todos eles. Sua mira também estava ficando melhor.

Mas não era isso que queria para sua vida. Ele desejava voar mais alto, desejava criar e tocar sua música, desejava virar um artista. O que era difícil se continuasse ali. Kaoru suspirou novamente e fechou o caderno onde tinha suas anotações musicais desde seus treze anos e levantou-se da cama, indo até o pequeno espelho do outro lado do quarto.

Ele parou em frente o espelho e mirou seu corpo refletido naquela superfície com algo próximo a curiosidade. Ele usava uma calça qualquer de moletom e uma camiseta regata preta. Seus braços, antes finos, pareciam mais delineados, talvez graças a todo aquelas aulas com Die.

O jovem suspirou, olhando para o teto. Ele já percebera que sua mente passava no máximo vinte segundos sem voltar a pensar no ruivo.

- Está ocupado Kaoru?

Ele virou seus olhos para a porta, achando muito estranho Toshiya ter perguntado isso, sem sequer ter escancarado a porta como ele normalmente faria. Dando uma última olhada no espelho, ele virou-se e se aproximou da porta, abrindo-a.

- O que foi Totchi?

O jovem de cabelos azuis sorriu levemente, mas tinha um quê de seriedade em seus olhos que Kaoru nunca vira antes.

- Red Devil quer falar com você. Parece importante.

O jovem de cabelos roxos piscou. Devia ser algo muito sério para ter deixado Toshiya daquele jeito. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu-o para fora do quarto.

- Preciso que faça algo por mim.

Kaoru mal entrou na sala e escutou aquelas palavras. Ele encarou o ruivo e viu o semblante sério e praticamente profissional do outro e resolveu engolir qualquer resposta que tinha na ponta da língua.

- O que quer? – disse, sua voz neutra.

- Sabe preparar coquetéis?

Kaoru arqueou a sobrancelha diante de tão estranha pergunta. Ele se aproximou da cadeira em frente a escrivaninha onde Daisuke se encontrava sentado e colocou ambas a mãos no encosto da cadeira. Encarou o ruivo por alguns momentos antes de sorrir levemente.

- Sei preparar muitos coquetéis na verdade.

- Ótimo. – Die sorriu e ergueu-se, mas seu sorriso, pela primeira vez, não atingia seus olhos – Preciso que você se infiltre numa boate pra mim e descubra algo.

- O...que? – diz Kaoru devagar, seus olhos se arregalando levemente.

- Todas essas aulas de tiro tem um propósito, sabe? – comentou o ruivo, dando a volta na mesa.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça, saindo do seu estupor e logo observou enquanto o líder da Cage abria um armário e pegava um folder grosso. Ele voltou a mesa e colocou a pasta lá.

- Preciso que você descubra tudo sobre essa pessoa.

O jovem de cabelos roxos pegou o folder e abriu-o, dando de cara com uma foto de um loiro. O olhar daquele homem lhe dava calafrios.

- Quem é?

- O nome dele é Kyo e isso é tudo que você precisa saber por enquanto. – respondeu Die, encarando-o, sério.

Kaoru encarou-o, igualmente sério, ponderando o que ia falar. Por fim ele suspirou.

- O que eu preciso descobrir sobre ele?

Die sorriu, mas era um sorriso quase predatório, sem humor algum.

- Seus horários, seus hábitos e principalmente...com quem ele conversa e porque.

- O que ele fez pra você? – perguntou Kaoru finalmente, sem conseguir se conter.

O ruivo encarou-o e apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Isso você vai descobrir quando investigar tudo isso pra mim.

O jovem de cabelos roxos esperou Die sair da sala para dar um quase grito de frustração, socando a mesa.

Aparentemente os donos da boate estavam desesperadamente procurando por empregados, pois conseguir aquele emprego de barman nunca foi tão fácil assim. Claro que Kaoru já trabalhara antes em boates; anos e anos de festas enfadonhas do seu pai tinha lá suas vantagens. Ele sabia o nome e a preparação de mais coquetéis do que conseguia descrever. E o emprego no clube mais caro de Harajuku, sem que seu pai soubesse, certamente ajudou.

- Quando pode começar Kaoru-kun?

O jovem de cabelos roxos sorriu levemente, um gesto mecanicamente treinado.

- Assim que você quiser.

- Ótimo! – o dono da boate, um senhor gordo com aproximadamente sessenta anos, bateu uma mão contra a outra – Venha esta noite. Temos um convidado especial.

- Claro.

Isso fora há cinco horas atrás. Kaoru trabalhava num ritmo acelerado, meio que gostando do ambiente da boate, onde podia ouvir a música tocar em alto e bom som e ao mesmo tempo servir todas aquelas pessoas exóticas e diferentes. Certamente era um lado de Tokyo que estava adorando conhecer.

Quase duas horas dentro do trabalho, seu chefe veio atrás do balcão, parecendo afobado. Ele parou seu processo de preparar um martini e murmurou:

- Pare tudo que estiver fazendo e vá para a sala vip com a melhor vodka que tiver no estoque. Ele está aqui.

- Ele?

- Nosso convidado especial. – respondeu o homem, piscando divertido.

Kaoru franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu seu chefe, pegando a garrafa de vodka do compartimento atrás de si e seguindo-o para a sala vip, no segundo andar. Ao chegar lá, viu que algumas pessoas já se reuniam no local, a maioria delas jovens frágeis e esguios, muito parecidos com...Toshiya. Perceber isso fez um pressentimento ruim se instalar em seu coração.

- Niimura-sama, trouxe sua bebida favorita e nosso novo empregado para servi-lo. Espero que não se importe.

O jovem de cabelos roxos ergueu os olhos e seu coração falhou uma batida. Era o homem da foto que Die lhe mostrara. Niimura Kyo, mais conhecido como Psycho, o homem que ele supostamente deveria investigar.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar aí parado novato? Aproxime-se.

Kaoru viu que o loiro o encarava com malícia, seus braços estendidos displicentes nas costas do sofá de couro. Ele usava apenas uma calça de couro, preta, e em um de seus dedos uma adaga prateada era manuseada habilmente. O jovem respirou fundo e se aproximou e começou a servir o copo dele, depositando a garrafa de vodka na mesa.

- Aqui está.

Kyo subitamente inclinou-se para frente, puxando-o pela gola da sua camisa. Kaoru desequilibrou-se e caiu no sofá, ao lado dele. O loiro riu, seus piercings brilhando na penumbra.

- Você não faz muito meu tipo, mas está convidado a sentar e apreciar a bebida junto conosco.

O jovem de cabelos roxos endireitou-se no sofá, mantendo sua face neutra. Ele era muito bom nisso, tinha experiência de anos.

- Pelo que eu vejo aqui, eu não sou seu tipo mesmo.

Kyo riu, tomando em um gole, metade da vodka no copo reservado para ele. Ele chamou um dos meninos com o dedo, o jovem sentando no colo dele. Ele deslizou a adaga pelo peito nu do jovem e Kaoru conteve o arrepio que apareceu em sua espinha.

- Na verdade todos eles me lembram alguém...alguém que foi meu há muito tempo atrás. – murmurou Kyo, como que confidenciando algo – Mas estou prestes a recupera-lo, por isso eles são uma substituição temporária.

Kaoru pegou a garrafa e encheu o copo dele mecanicamente. Nas festas de seu pai, quanto mais as pessoas ficavam bêbadas, mais elas contavam sua vida inteira. Kyo não poderia ser muito diferente, certo?

- Mesmo? E como pretende fazer isso?

- E então o que descobriu?

Kaoru arqueou a sobrancelha do jeito direto com que Die lhe abordou, o ruivo simplesmente entrou no seu quarto, sem bater nem nada. Esperava aquilo do Toshiya, mas do ruivo...

- Primeiro eu quero que você me responda algo.

Die revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, batendo os dedos impacientemente na coxa esquerda. O jovem afastou as mechas roxas do rosto, recostando-se na cabeceira, respirando fundo.

- O dono da boate me fez servir Kyo hoje.

Ele viu a mão de Die travar e aquilo era o sinal que esperava. Desde que toda aquela 'missão' começou, Kaoru tinha um certo pressentimento sobre aquilo e ele precisava confirmar.

- Ele estava rodeado de garotos. Quase ilegalmente jovens...e todos perturbadoramente parecidos com Toshiya.

Die apertou os dedos contra a calça jeans. Mau sinal.

- Ele conhece o Toshiya não é? Afinal quem é ele Daisuke?

Num movimento rápido o líder da Cage voltou seu olhar para Kaoru, puxando-o pela gola e encostando-o contra a cabeceira, o impacto fazendo sua cabeça bater contra a parede, num baque surdo.

- Sabe aquela mancha que Totchi tem em volta do olho esquerdo? Cortesia do Kyo. Sabe porque Totchi apenas se abre comigo e agora com você? Cortesia do Kyo. – ele empurrou-o mais contra a parede – Então não aja como se soubesse de algo seu playboy fugitivo, porque você...não...sabe.

Kaoru segurou os dedos de Die, tentando se soltar do aperto em sua camisa, com dificuldade.

- Também não sou obrigado a investigar esse tal de Psycho, ou que quer que ele tenha sido. O mínimo que você pode me dar são algumas respostas!

Os olhos castanhos do ruivo brilharam por segundos antes dele solta-lo e erguer-se da cama, indo em direção a porta. Mas Kaoru não ia deixar ele escapar tão fácil assim, não dessa vez. Ele seguiu-o e dessa vez foi ele quem prensou o ruivo contra a porta fechada.

- Não dessa vez Daisuke! Eu estou aqui há quase uma semana e se você está pedindo para eu fazer algo arriscado, eu exijo respostas e exijo agora!

Die segurou seus pulsos e encarou-o longamente. E então avançou tomando seus lábios num beijo ardente. Kaoru paralisou com aquilo, não esperando aquela reação, mas seu corpo se recuperou bem mais rápido que sua mente e ele logo beijou o ruivo de volta. Numa virada de corpo, Die prensou-o contra a porta, pegando seus pulsos e imobilizando-os acima da sua cabeça. Kaoru gemeu dentro do beijo, mordendo a boca de Die com vontade, sentindo um gosto metálico de sangue logo em seguida. O ruivo soltou seus pulsos e puxou-o pela cintura, seus corpos se colando por completo.

Como se toda e qualquer racionalidade fosse jogada ao vento, ambos os jovens entraram em comum acordo com seus corpos. Num movimento surrealmente sincronizado eles se afastaram da porta, ainda se beijando, suas mãos afoitas apertando em qualquer pedaço de corpo disponível, numa necessidade quase desesperada.

Kaoru empurrou Die de si, o movimento fazendo o ruivo cair na cama. Ele subiu no colo do outro, voltando a beija-lo, segurando-o pela gola da camisa. Die retaliou puxando-o pelas nádegas, com vontade, arrancando um grunhido do jovem de cabelos roxos, engolido pelos lábios de Die. No momento em que seus membros, ainda cobertos pelas calças, se tocaram, um choque transpassou o corpo de ambos. Mas aquele choque foi o que fez Kaoru despertar do torpor de desejo em que se encontrava. Ele levantou-se do colo de Die, se afastando o máximo que podia.

- Sai daqui.

O ruivo levantou, seu corpo ainda amortecido com o que acabara de acontecer, mas seus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

- O...que?

Kaoru passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando para qualquer canto, menos para Die.

- Sai daqui! Agora!

O líder da Cage estreitou os olhos, antes de passar por ele, seus ombros se roçando levemente. Die parou no batente da porta e sussurrou.

- Isso não acabou. Ambos os assuntos.

Kaoru fechou os olhos, seu corpo estremecendo inconscientemente quando ele ouviu o bater da porta.

Do lado de fora, Die pegou o celular do bolso da calça cargo e discou o número já gravado na memória. Após dois toques a ligação foi atendida. Ele dispensou os bons modos.

- Preciso me encontrar com você Yoshiki. Hoje.

Uma pausa na linha.

- Consegue me encontrar em duas horas?

Die voltou a olhar para frente, mas seus olhos castanhos estavam frios.

- Estarei aí.

O ruivo nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer adeus, apenas encerrando a ligação e voltando a andar com passos firmes pelo corredor vazio.

**Continua...**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya, Kyo+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The Code of vulgarism – Capítulo 6**

Vanishing Vision. Era uma nova franquia da famosa rede de boates de Tokyo, mas certamente estava fadada ao sucesso. Tudo por causa do dono: Hayashi Yoshiki, o empresário com o toque de midas. Ninguém descobrira até hoje qual era o segredo de uma empresa tão bem sucedida, mas todos queriam seguir seu exemplo.

O local havia sido inaugurado há uma semana e as pessoas já faziam fila para entrar, querendo ser as felizardas da noite que seriam escolhidas para frequentar tal estabelecimento. O ruivo apenas estreitou os olhos, caminhando em passos decididos para a entrada do local, ignorando a fila e os xingos que levou. O segurança, um homem grande e corpulento, certamente ex-lutador de sumô, o encarou com frieza.

- Está na lista?

- Hayashi-sama me pediu para vir aqui. É sobre os smokers.

O homem apenas arregalou os olhos momentaneamente antes de abrir a porta, dando um passo para o lado, deixando Die entrar no estabelecimento. O líder da Cage foi andando sem olhar para trás, adentrando o longo corredor, que terminava na boate em si.

A noite estava apenas começando, mas o local já estava parcialmente cheio, uma música hipnótica e sensual fazendo os corpos se contorcerem entre si na pista de dança, as luzes multicoloridas tornando a visão quase erótica. Die foi direto para a escada de acesso a área vip. Assim que ele chegou, encontrou outro segurança. Foi só falar a palavra mágica e logo estava entrando na sala.

Os vidros abafavam parcialmente a música, mas você poderia curti-la, como tema de fundo. Um homem estava na sala, de costas para Die, em frente um balcão, preparando um drink, provavelmente whisky com gelo.

- Aceita um copo, Die?

O ruivo dirigiu-se o largo sofá de couro, esparramando-se nele sem cerimônia, suspirando.

- Muito whisky e pouco gelo, por favor.

O homem riu, preparando com habilidade um segundo copo, logo virando-se e encarando-o por trás de seus óculos de aro preto. Ele sentou-se ao lado dele e estendeu-lhe o copo. O ruivo aceitou e brindou o ar, logo tomando um longo gole da bebida, sentindo a garganta queimar com vontade.

- Faz tempo. Três anos?

- Eu estava fora do país. Meus fãs clamam por mim.

Die sorriu divertido.

- Seu ego continua o mesmo.

- Seu humor também. Se bem que noto uma certa frustração em você. Alguém lhe negou fogo Andou Daisuke?

Agora Die gargalhou.

- Não esperaria menos de você, Hide. Me perguntando algo assim quando nos vemos depois de três anos.

O homem riu também, seus cabelos rosas refletindo a luz parcialmente amarela do ambiente. Ele depositou o copo na mesinha ao lado do sofá, cruzando suas mãos a sua frente, repousando-as em seu estômago.

- Eu te conheço desde que estava nas fraldas senhor Daisuke, eu tenho o direito de lhe perguntar isso.

Die parou de rir aos poucos. Aquela verdade lhe lembrava de outras coisas igualmente honestas...e dolorosas. A porta de repente se abriu e o loiro entrou na sala, retirando os óculos escuros.

- Chegou mais cedo pelo visto.

Hide sorriu abertamente, erguendo-se do sofá e dirigindo-se até Yoshiki, enlaçando-o pela cintura e beijando-o calorosamente. Die olhou para o lado. Logo o loiro separou-se de seu amante, indo até sua mesa, sentando-se em sua confortável poltrona. Hide foi até ele sem cerimônia, sentando-se em seu colo.

- Posso ouvir a conversa de vocês ou serei convidado a sair? - perguntou Hide, depositando um pequeno beijo no pescoço de Yoshiki.

- Isso depende, foi Die quem convocou esse encontro.

O ruivo depositou o copo vazio na mesinha em frente o sofá, franzindo o cenho.

- Se importa de nos deixar a sós um pouco?

Hide revirou os olhos, saindo do colo de Yoshiki, arrumando a camisa que usava. Ele piscou para o amante e sorriu para Die antes de sair da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Yoshiki agora tinha as feições sérias, encarando o ruivo a sua frente.

- E então? A que devo essa inesperada visita?

- Kyo está aprontando algo.

Yoshiki arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E...?

- Eu coloquei alguém infiltrado na sua boate para investiga-lo, alguém que Kyo não conheça. É questão de tempo até chegarmos ao fundo disso.

- Seu prazo está acabando.

- Você acha que Kyo não mudou nada em dois anos na prisão? - Die ergueu-se do sofá, caminhando na direção da escrivaninha - Ele pode continuar o lunático psicótico de sempre, mas ele com certeza deve ter aprendido a ter cautela. Uma semana não vai ser suficiente para descobrirmos tudo e resolvermos.

- Por isso que veio aqui? Veio barganhar por mais tempo? - perguntou Yoshiki, cruzando os braços.

Die encostou as mãos na mesa de mogno.

- Você devia me dar mais tempo. Afinal sua mente vai estar ocupada com Hide.

Yoshiki estreitou os olhos ante a frase e o sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Die. Ele desencostou-se da poltrona, seu corpo jogando-se para frente.

- Só porque Hide é seu irmão, não te dá o poder de me chantagear com ele.

O ruivo riu, desencostando-se da mesa, dirigindo-se até a porta.

- Parece que estamos presos um ao outro. Você cobra minha dívida toda vez e eu ameaço contar seu segredo a ele. - ele abriu a porta, seu sorriso sumindo - E ele não é meu irmão de verdade. Até logo Yoshiki.

--

Kaoru carregou a bandeja com cuidado até a área vip do segundo andar da boate, seus olhos neutros. Mas por dentro seu coração, palpitava nervoso. Era um movimento arriscado que ele estava fazendo, mas o mínimo que poderia acontecer era ser despedido. certo?

O jovem de cabelos roxos adentrou a sala, meio que acostumado com as figuras andróginas que circulavam o lugar, sósias de Toshiya. Ele depositou a bandeja na mesa de vidro, logo pegando a garrafa de vodka e enchendo o pequeno copo.

- Acho ótimo ter alguém que já sabe o que gosto me servindo.

Kaoru apenas ergueu o rosto, encarando Kyo a sua frente. Desde o começo, pois mais ameaçador que o loiro pudesse ser, Kaoru nunca se rebaixara perante ele. Esse não era seu feitio. Talvez Pride fosse um ótimo codenome afinal de contas.

- Não é tão difícil assim atender seu pedido.

Kyo riu malicioso. Ao lado dele, um homem em seus quarenta anos se encontrava sentado, mas claramente desconfortável.

- Devo me retirar? - perguntou o jovem de cabelos roxos, erguendo-se.

- Por ora sim. Tenho negócios a tratar.

Kaoru apenas inclinou-se, saindo do local. Após as portas de vidro se fecharem, ele sorriu. Conhecia bem o tipo de pessoas como Kyo: tão centradas em si mesmas e em seus assuntos que às vezes deixavam escapar pequenas coisas. Ótimo.

--

- Posso me juntar a você?

Die deu de ombros, olhando de relance enquanto Hide sentava-se ao seu lado no balcão do bar, erguendo os dedos e pedindo uma bebida. O homem de cabelos rosas apoiou o rosto nas mãos, encarando-o.

- Como está sua gangue?

Die quase cuspiu a bebida que tomava ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele voltou seu olhar amendoado para Hide, chocado.

- Como...?

- Vai realmente me perguntar como eu sabia? - disse Hide, os olhos estreitos - Você e Yoshiki são dois tolos se acham que podem esconder qualquer coisa de mim. Eu te achei quando fugiu de casa, não achei?

O ruivo desviou o olhar, tomando mais um gole da cerveja que tinha nas mãos, o líquido agora descendo amargo.

- Yoshiki acha que você não sabe de nada.

- E vamos continuar deixando-o assim, certo? - Hide suspirou, sorrindo quando o barman lhe trouxe sua cerveja - Sei que essa é uma de suas armas contra ele e não vou deixar meu irmãozinho desprotegido contra o meu namorado.

- Hide...

- Certo, esqueci que você não gosta que eu lhe chame de irmãozinho. Mas não importa o que você ache, só porque você foi adotado, isso não diminui a sua importância para mim.

Die tomou mais um gole da cerveja. Ele encarou o ar a sua frente, pensativo. Por fim, disse:

- Minha gangue ia bem até Kyo sair da prisão.

- E é sobre isso que você e Yoshiki precisavam conversar?

O ruivo apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele de repente virou-se, encarando o homem a sua frente.

- Se você sabe tudo sobre Yoshiki, como você...?

- O que ele faz com os outros ou para os outros não me importa. Importa o que ele faz pra mim e para aqueles que eu amo. - Hide deu de ombros - Apesar de vocês terem essa rixa, dívida, que seja, ele não te fez mal algum. A partir do momento que ele fizer...bem isso é outra história.

- Ele só não me trata como os outros 'contatos' dele porque eu sou seu...irmão.

Hide sorriu.

- Que ele continue pensando assim. Ele não é tolo de agir ao contrário.

Die acenou, concordando.

Por mais que ele não tentasse pensar nisso, Hide sempre o protegeu, desde criança, até mesmo quando ele fugira de casa por descobrir que fora adotado. E ele sabia bem o poder que sua família tinha, na verdade nunca tinha esquecido. Não era à toa que sempre fora bom com armas e facas.

Quando toda aquela confusão com Kyo aconteceras há dois anos atrás, Hide estava fora do país, promovendo seu mais novo livro. E Die ficara feliz por isso, pois não queria que o irmão descobrisse o que acontecera e como Yoshiki lhe ajudara. Aparentemente, ocultar aquilo fora em vão.

- Die?

O ruivo piscou, voltando seu olhar para Hide, sorrindo levemente. Parecia que um peso tinha sido levantado dos ombros, um peso que ele nem sabia estar carregando.

- Fico feliz de ve-lo novamente.

O homem de cabelos rosas riu, passando um braço pelo ombro dele.

- E então, vai me contar quem andou te negando fogo?

O ruivo riu alto, apenas tomando mais um gole de cerveja.

--

Kaoru limpava a mesa silenciosamente, recolhendo os pedaços de vidro do copo que se espatifara, observando enquanto Kyo saía da sala, levando pela cintura um dos sósias com ele. Ele respirou fundo, olhando para os lados discretamente, constatando estar sozinho na sala. Sutilmente pegou o pedaço de metal escondido embaixo do pano que cobria a bandeja, guardando no bolso da calça, e logo em seguida voltou a terminar de limpar a mesa, colocando os cacos de vidro num jornal, para jogar fora sem se cortar.

Após deixar a boate ele saiu praticamente correndo de volta ao esconderijo, em passos largos e apressados. Ele só parou para pensar e respirar normalmente quando estava na segurança do seu quarto. Ele afastou-se da porta trancada e foi até sua cama, jogando-se nela e retirando o pedaço de metal do bolso da calça.

Realmente, Toshiya tinha muitos contatos se conseguira um gravador de voz tão pequeno. Mas aquilo iria bastar.

Ou pelo menos Kaoru esperava que sim. Seu íntimo dizia que aquele homem que vira com Kyo tinha algo a ver com os planos do loiro. Agora iria descobrir se sua teoria estava correta.

**Continua...**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya, Kyo+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The Code of vulgarism – Capítulo 7**

_Hide invadiu o hospital com pressa, andando pelos corredores até chegar à recepção. Ele bateu as mãos contra o balcão, o barulho fazendo a enfermeira de plantão dar um pulo de susto._

_- Qual é o quarto da paciente Andou Kanae?_

_A jovem piscou para ele, logo digitando rapidamente, querendo se livrar daquele homem o mais rápido possível. Ela logo entregou um crachá escrito visitante para ele._

_- Quarto 205. Os elevadores são no corredor à direita._

_O jovem de cabelos rosa acenou afirmativamente e logo foi até o quarto indicado. Ele deu uma batida leve na porta e foi logo entrando, seus olhos castanhos voltando-se para a figura deitada na cama. Hide se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Uma jovem, por volta dos trinta anos, abriu os olhos, encarando o recém-chegado, sua mão que estava com o tubo de remédio pousando em cima da sua._

_- Hide-sama..._

_- Kanae-chan, como você está?_

_A jovem sorriu fracamente._

_- Acho que sobrevivo. – ela respirou fundo – Você já sabe onde ele está?_

_Hide começou a acariciar a mão dela._

_- Ele está bem, não se preocupe. – ele sorriu ainda mais – Você precisa pensar num nome._

_Kanae começou a rir, logo tossindo. Hide ergueu-se, ajudando-a com um copo de água. Logo a jovem voltou a se recostar contra os travesseiros. O jovem de cabelos rosas sentou-se na cadeira, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- Eu sinto muito._

_- Por que?_

_- Eu sei que foi minha mãe quem mandou fazer...isso com você._

_Kanae olhou para o outro lado._

_- Eu sabia bem dos riscos quando decidi por não fazer o aborto Hide-sama. Por mais que ele tenha nascido de... – Kanae respirou fundo – Ele ainda é o meu filho, meu tesouro mais precioso._

_O jovem suspirou, encostando seu rosto contra a mão pálida._

_- Você sabe que quando o papai descobrir isso..._

_- Eu sei. – A jovem começou a se levantar, gemendo de dor, sua mão livre automaticamente indo para o seu ventre._

_- Calma Kanae-chan!_

_Com cuidado Hide ajudou-a e sentar na cama, apoiando-a contra os travesseiros. A jovem respirou ruidosamente e logo fechou os olhos._

_- Hide-sama, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido._

_- Qualquer coisa sabe disso._

_Ela abriu os olhos, as íris castanhas totalmente lúcidas._

_- Se algo acontecer comigo...não quero que meu filho saiba que ele foi fruto de um acontecimento tão terrível. Quero que você fale que ele foi adotado._

_- Mas..._

_- Por favor._

_Hide torceu os lábios, mas por fim acenou afirmativamente._

_- E o outro favor?_

_Kanae sorriu._

_- Quero que ele se chame Daisuke._

-----

O homem de cabelos rosa observava o jovem com curiosidade, vendo ele preparar drinques com habilidade. Seus lábios curvaram num sorriso enquanto ele se aproximava do balcão do bar. Hide sentou-se de frente e inclinou-se, aumentando o sorriso. O jovem olhou-o de esguelha, arqueando a sobrancelha. Assim que ele terminou de atender um cliente, ele parou em frente a si.

- O que vai querer senhor?

- Sex on the beach.

O jovem arqueou a sobrancelha, mas começou a preparar o drinque. Assim que ele colocou o copo alto no balcão, Hide segurou-o pelo pulso. Olhos amendoados o encararam com frieza. Uhn, não era à toa então.

- Mais alguma bebida senhor?

- Agora consigo ver o que Die viu em você.

Os olhos amendoados perderam momentaneamente sua frieza, mas logo o jovem se recuperou.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não precisa fazer esse joguinho comigo... – ele pareceu se lembrar de algo – Kaoru, não é?

O jovem de cabelos roxos se soltou da sua mão com firmeza.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, me encontre quando seu turno acabar, gostaria de conhecer melhor meu cunhado.

Os olhos se arregalaram novamente.

- Cu-nhado?!

- Ah, que cabeça a minha. – o homem sorriu – Meu nome é Hide, eu sou irmão do Die. Te vejo mais tarde cunhadinho.

E com uma piscadela ele pegou seu drinque e foi andando para longe do balcão. Kaoru o observou se afastar e pensou consigo mesmo que ele parecia bem ser irmão do Die, se a atitude igual pudesse indicar alguma coisa.

-----

- Cigarro?

- Não obrigado.

Hide deu de ombros, dando uma última tragada antes de apagar com a sola do sapato. Ele sorriu.

- Bom, Kaoru, que acha de andarmos e conversarmos um pouco?

O jovem concordou e logo eles se misturavam a multidão de Shinjuku. Kaoru começou a catalogar todos os detalhes sobre Hide: as roupas caras, os óculos de marca importada, os cabelos rosas que pareciam macios ao toque.

- Você é mesmo irmão do Die?

- Pelo jeito ele continua não falando da família. – respondeu Hide.

- Não, nós nunca tocamos no assunto. O que me lembra... – ele franziu o cenho – Porque raios você me chamou de cunhado?

Hide começou a rir, encarano-o.

- Oras, então é realmente verdade, você andou negando fogo ao Die.

Karou não achou que ele conseguisse corar tão violentamente. Aparentemente ele estava enganado.

- Eu não tenho nada com Die para ter que negar fogo à ele.

- Mas quer ter.

O jovem de cabelos roxos o encarou com fúria.

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta?

Hide parou, esperando o sinal de pedestres se tornar verde para que eles pudessem atravessar a rua. Seus olhos o observaram de esguelha.

- Eu conheço meu irmão e em dez minutos que nos conhecemos, posso dizer que o entendo também...Niikura Kaoru.

Kaoru paralisou onde estava. Hide sorriu para ele, mas o jovem percebeu a frieza naquele sorriso. Aparentemente o homem de cabelos rosas não era nada do que aparentava ser.

- Como?

- Eu tenho minhas fontes. Que acha de irmos para um lugar mais privado?

Kaoru estreitou os olhos.

- Se você está pensando em algo envolvendo a minha família, pode esquecer, eu cortei laços com eles no dia que saí de casa.

O sorriso se tornou mais caloroso.

- Não é nada disso. Apenas quero saber como anda a vida do meu irmãozinho. Creio que você pode me ajudar nisso já que Toshiya é mais escorregadio que uma cobra.

Kaoru sorriu com aquilo e logo o clima entre eles ficou mais leve. O sinal de pedestres abriu e eles atravessaram a rua.

-----

- Die, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Quando você e o Kaoru vão se pegar logo de uma vez, hein?

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e virou seu rosto para Toshiya, que começou a rir descontroladamente com a expressão que recebeu. Die se aproximou e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ouch, Die!

- Você merecia um soco pelo que você disse, baka.

O jovem de cabelos azuis riu mais e mostrou a língua. Die apenas revirou os olhos, voltando a sua posição inicial ao lado do amigo, voltando a atirar no alvo a frente deles.

- Mas falando sério Die, vocês estão começando a dar nos nervos. Não só pra mim, mas pra toda Cage. Começou até a surgir apostas! O Eagle diz que vocês nunca vão se pegar porque o Kao-chan é muito orgulhoso pra isso. O Colt já diz que dá mais uma semana pra vocês.

Die parou de atirar, indo até o alvo cravejado de balas.

- E o que você acha?

Toshiya, carregou sua arma, destravando-a.

- Eu acho que vocês estão se refreando por pura burrice. Que algo já quase aconteceu mas um de vocês parou antes da hora. E que vai ter que ser um caso de quase morte pra vocês pararem de ser idiotas.

Die arqueou a sobrancelha, colocando um alvo novo para o amigo. Ele voltou até a mesa de armas.

- Você pensou bastante sobre o assunto hein?

Toshiya riu, dando de ombros.

- Não muito, eu só o conheço há muito tempo Die.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse retrucar ele ergueu a glock que segurava e começou a atirar repetidamente, as balas cravando no alvo com precisão quase cirúrgica. Die apenas observou Toshiya, esperando calmamente até que o barulho de tiros parasse de ecoar no local. O jovem de cabelos azuis, abriu a arma, tirando o pente vazio, indo até a mesa, colocando o objeto em cima dela.

- Só acho que vocês não deviam esperar que um quase morresse para agirem logo de uma vez.

O ruivo abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ao invés disso resolveu ficar calado. Ele suspirou e logo pegou sua arma novamente. Toshiya passou a mão pelos cabelos, seus dedos roçando contra a mancha rosa em volta do seu olho, gesto que andava fazendo muito nos últimos dias.

- Você sabe que vamos resolver esse assunto de uma vez por todas, Totchi.

O jovem de cabelos azuis paralisou o gesto, olhando o amigo. Ele suspirou e deixou a mão pender para o lado do corpo, seus olhos se fechando, como que remoendo algo. Por fim ele franziu o cenho e voltou a encarar o ruivo.

- Eu sei que vamos. Pride encontrou algo.

Die encarou-o.

- Ele encontrou? E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? - sua voz tinha raiva em seu tom.

Toshiya deu de ombros.

- Ele veio à mim primeiro, queria se certificar que o que ele gravou era suficiente para agirmos. Eu forneci o equipamento pra ele.

- Equipamento? Vocês...vocês colocaram um escuta no Kyo?

O jovem acenou afirmativamente. Die rosnou, se aproximando do outro e pegando-o pela gola.

- E você sabe o quão perigoso isso é baka?! Se Kyo suspeitasse o mínimo que fosse, Kaoru seria retalhado em pedaços!

Toshiya apenas o encarou.

- Pride sabia dos riscos que estava correndo quando ele resolveu agir, mas mesmo assim resolveu fazê-lo. Dê um pouco de crédito à ele, ta bom? E agora temos o que precisamos para apagar Kyo do mapa de uma vez por todas.

Die soltou o amigo, bufando, indo até a mesa de armas. Ele pegou a glock, carregando-a, o som da trava sendo solta ecoando no súbito silêncio.

- E onde ele está agora?

- Deve estar chegando, geralmente é o horário que ele sai da boate.

O ruivo acenou, confirmando que ouvira a informação.

- Então faça o favor de ir até lá e trazê-lo para minha sala _assim_ que ele chegar, Hárpia.

Toshiya acenou afirmativamente e saiu da sala de treinamento, caminhando pelos longos corredores do esconderijo da Cage, indo em direção ao quarto de Kaoru. Ele ouviu um barulho suspeito, mas antes que pudesse verificar, um braço puxou-o pela cintura e logo uma navalha era encostada em sua garganta. O hálito frio em sua nuca fez seu corpo paralisar. Ele conhecia aquela respiração muito bem.

- Você ficou ainda mais lindo do que antes Totchi.

Ele sentiu seu corpo tremer, um arrepio de medo descer por sua espinha. A navalha deslizou pela pele fina da sua garganta, como que numa carícia. Ele abriu a boca, mas a lâmina foi encostada mais contra ele.

- Não, não, nem um barulho meu querido Toshiya. Não vamos querer que o Red Devil estrague nossa diversão, não é? Agora, com calma, me acompanhe. Temos que colocar o assunto em dia.

Toshiya respirou fundo, seu corpo se movendo automaticamente, enquanto Kyo o acompanhava atrás de si, a lâmina uma presença ameaçadora em suas costas. Juntos, ele saíram do esconderijo, logo se misturando na multidão de Shinjuku.

**Continua...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya, Kyo+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The Code of Vulgarism - Capítulo 8**

Mal Kaoru abriu a porta do seu quarto e Die voou em sua direção, batendo suas costas contra a parede.

- Die, o q...

- O que vocês dois estavam pensando hein?! - exclamou o ruivo, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, seus olhos furiosos - Você acha que está lidando com algo simples Pride? Acha mesmo que Kyo não desconfiaria nem um pouquinho de algo e que você conseguiria usar a escuta nele sem problemas?

Kaoru arregalou os olhos. Die empurrou-o ainda mais, batendo suas costas mais uma vez contra a parede.

- Responda Pride!!

Kaoru empurrou Die, se afastando da parede, agora furioso também.

- Eu responderia se você parasse de querer me enfiar dentro da parede! Sim, eu sabia dos riscos que corri quando coloquei a escuta em Kyo, mas eu tive que arriscar! Toshiya sabia disso e me ajudou, então sim, assumo qualquer responsabilidade!

- Você poderia ter sido retalhado por ele, porque fez isso, seu idiota?!

- Fiz isso por você!

A resposta ecoou no silêncio entre os dois por cinco torturantes segundos. Kaoru avançou ao mesmo tempo que Die e suas bocas se encontraram violentamente, num beijo agressivo e longe de ser romântico. Karou gemeu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e logo Die puxou-o pela cintura, seus dedos percorrendo a pele exposta por baixo da camisa maleável do jovem de cabelos roxos.

Logo o beijo ficou lento, até terminar aos poucos. Os dois ficaram de testas coladas, o barulho de ambas as respirações sendo o único som do quarto. Kaoru apertou a nuca entre os seus dedos.

- O que aconteceu Die?

- Toshiya sumiu. E acho que Kyo de alguma maneira pegou ele.

Kaoru ofegou e Die apertou os dedos em sua cintura. Ambos ainda estavam de olhos fechados, não querendo encarar a realidade fora daquele quarto, fora daquele delicado clima que havia se instalado entre eles.

- Você não pode ter certeza.

- Eu pedi para ele vir aqui esperar você chegar e depois disso não o vi mais.

Kaoru lentamente abriu os olhos, se afastando de Die. O ruivo encarou-o.

- Precisamos então descobrir onde Kyo está.

Die sorriu amargamente.

- Eu sei como podemos descobrir isso.

-----

Ele beijou aquela boca maliciosa com vontade, gemendo em aprovação quando aquele corpo colou-se mais ao seu na cadeira que dividiam, o barulho de couro quase obsceno dentro da sala. Ele repuxou os cabelos macios, arrepiando-se quando aquelas mãos arranharam sua nuca.

- Pára de me provocar...

- Ou o que? - ele respondeu, se remexendo mais em seu colo.

- Ou eu vou te possuir contra essa mesa.

O corpo acima do seu estremeceu deliciosamente, se esfregando mais contra ele.

- Isso não está me estimulando a parar koishii.

Num movimento praticado ele ergueu-se, segurando-o pelas nádegas e jogando-o contra a mesa, os papéis e canetas voando ao chão.

- Uhn, agressivo. Adoro quando faz isso.

Yoshiki ia calar aquela maldita e deliciosa boca, quando a porta do escritório abriu-se violentamente. Die entrou por ela seguido de um jovem de cabelos roxos. Foi quase cômico como os olhos dele se arregalaram ao ver a cena.

- Olá irmãozinho.

Yoshiki logo se ergueu, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando o jovem ao lado de Die mal se abalou ao pegar ele e Hide numa quase sessão de sexo. Die, pelo contrário...

- Você me traumatizou pelo resto da minha vida Hide!

- Não fui eu que entrei sem bater na porta. Se você tivesse vindo dez minutos mais tarde...

Antes que pudesse retrucar, o jovem segurou Die pelo braço.

- Daisuke.

Yoshiki ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver como aquilo refreou Die da sua explosão. Uhn, interessante.

- O que veio fazer aqui Daisuke?

O ruivo voltou seus olhos para si, as íris castanhas furiosas.

- Quero a localização exata de Kyo. Agora.

Yoshiki voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, vendo Hide acomodar-se na mesa, balançando as pernas.

- E porque você acha que eu sei onde ele está?

- Não brinque comigo Yoshiki, eu sei que além do que você me pediu, você tem pessoas monitorando Kyo de perto. Eu te conheço.

- O que aconteceu Kaoru-kun?

Os dois homens olharam com surpresa quando ouviram Hide perguntar aquilo à Kaoru. O jovem de cabelos roxos apenas voltou seu olhar para o outro.

- Achamos que Kyo está com Toshiya.

Die quase estremeceu com a frase. Hide desceu da mesa e se aproximou de Yoshiki, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros.

- Vai ajudar eles, não vai?

O poderoso empresário apenas suspirou, derrotado. Ele podia intimidar quem quisesse, mas Hide tinha poder total sobre ele. E não era por causa da sua família...era apenas aquele sentimento chato chamado amor. Com mais um suspiro ele pegou um papel da gaveta e entregou a Die. Kaoru foi quem se adiantou e pegou o papel.

- Não digo que vai ser fácil entrar no esconderijo de Kyo, ele aprendeu uma coisa ou outra no tempo na prisão.

Die estreitou os olhos.

- Eu também aprendi.

E com um último olhar ele saiu da sala. Kaoru encarou-os por um segundo, antes de segui-lo também. Yoshiki suspirou, fechando os olhos. Hide sentou-se em seu colo.

- Eu te conheço, porque está suspirando tanto?

- Porque eu consigo fazer qualquer homem se dobrar a mim e entregar sua empresa de mão beijada, e você simplesmente pede e eu cedo.

Os cabelos rosas balançaram enquanto Hide ria.

- Isso é você reconhecendo minha incrível superioridade.

Yoshiki não pode evitar de começar a rir também. Ele inclinou-se e beijou Hide na nuca.

- Vai deixar eles irem sozinhos?

O sorriso frio de Hide mudou suas feições quase que completamente.

- Sabe que não.

É, Yoshiki sabia.

-----

Toshiya tentou não gritar de dor quando sentiu a faca enfiar-se lentamente no seu abdome, a lâmina serrilhada causando ainda mais dor. Ele mordeu os lábios, sentindo seu dente cortá-los, um filete de sangue escorrendo pela sua boca.

- Sabe como fazer o corte profundo e perfeito? - comentou Kyo distraidamente. - Você tem que enfiar a faca lentamente e quando ela estiver pela metade...você a gira. Assim o corte não fecha. Pelo menos não tão facilmente.

Toshiya fechou os olhos quando sentiu Kyo demonstrar o que falara, a faca girando e machucando ainda mais sua pele e músculos. O plug dentro da sua entrada ainda vibrava lentamente, mas seu membro estava completamente flácido. A dor era mais forte que qualquer prazer distorcido que ele pudesse sentir. Logo a faca foi retirada lentamente e o sangue escorreu do seu corpo, em abundância. Kyo pressionou um pedaço de tecido no corte, enfiando o pano em seu corpo, estancando o sangue.

- Não queremos que você desmaie agora, não é meu querido Totchi?

Logo Kyo se moveu, pegando uma calça jeans no chão e colocando nas pernas do jovem de cabelos azuis, vestindo-o, deixando o plug ainda dentro da sua entrada. Assim que ele fechou ele retirou o pano do corte que fizera, o sangue voltando a derramar. Ele pegou uma agulha e linha preta, sorrindo, o brilho da luz fosforescente refletindo em seus piercings.

- Vamos cuidar para que seu corte não sangre mais.

Quando a agulha foi enfiada na sua pele, dessa vez, Toshiya não conseguiu segurar o grito de dor.

-----

Die mostrou a planta do local a todos os membros da gangue, Kaoru ao seu lado.

- Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

O silêncio fora sua resposta. O ruivo suspirou, pegando a glock em cima do mapa, destravando-a.

- Eu sei que muitos de vocês estavam aqui na época da antiga Cage. Sei que muitos seguiam Kyo por medo ou talvez respeito. Mas muito coisa mudou e agora essa gangue é nossa. E um de nossos membros está em mãos erradas. Nós somos uma família não somos? - ao ver o concordar das cabeças, ele continuou - E nós protegemos nossa família. Por isso eu pergunto aqui e agora: se alguém não quiser ir junto comigo, está livre para desistir, ir embora.

Ele esperou um tempo, mas ninguém disse nada. Kaoru apenas observava, impassível, sentimentos contraditórios percorrendo sua mente. Só agora ele conseguia observar como aquilo era sério, como os atos e conseqüências dentro daquela gangue eram sérios. Seu coração disparou quando ele voltou seu olhar para Die.

Agora ele entendia muita coisa.

-----

- Mestre?

Hide girava a adaga nas mãos, sem encarar os três homens atrás dele. Seu olhar percorria a noite iluminada de Tokyo, graças a privilegiada vista de sua cobertura.

- As informações estão na mesa. Quero que protejam a todos, só interferindo se extremamente necessário. - ele sorriu frio, um gesto incomum em suas feições - Mas se alguém tentar atacar Daisuke, pode retalhá-lo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Sim mestre.

O barulho da porta se fechando foi o único aviso de que os três assassinos profissionais tinham deixado o apartamento. Hide levantou-se e num gesto rápido ele atirou a adaga contra a parede, acertado o alvo pendurado lá em cheio. O homem de cabelos rosas logo pegou o sobretudo antes de deixar o apartamento também.

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Banda: **Dir en Grey  
**Pairings:** DiexKaoru, Die+Toshiya, Kyo+Toshiya  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Darkfic, Ação? o.O

* * *

**The code of vulgarism - Capítulo nove**

Kaoru cruzou os braços.

- Você não vai me impedir.

Die quase quis dar um soco naquela cara bonita.

- Você está louco? Se Kyo pegou Tochi, você acha que ele já não sabe quem é você?

O jovem de cabelos roxos revirou os olhos e sem olhar para o ruivo pegou a mochila que sempre levava quando ia até o bar.

- Você precisava ter alguém lá dentro antes, e você precisa mais do que nunca Daisuke. Você não acha que Kyo não desconfiará que você irá atrás dele? Podemos antecipar o que ele planeja contra a Cage.

- Com você ficando na linha de tiro?

- O Kyo até pode saber quem eu sou, mas ele não sabe que eu sei. Eu posso fingir até o último momento que acho que o plano está correndo normalmente e então você invade o local.

Em três passadas Die se aproximou do outro e puxou-o pelo braço, numa pegada quase dolorosa.

- Você está achando que isso é um jogo Pride? Ele não vai simplesmente deixar você chegar perto dele por diversão, ele vai fazer isso para poder te retalhar! – Die o soltou, voltando a dar passadas pelo pequeno quarto – Acredite, eu conheço o Kyo há muito tempo e ele definitivamente tem uns parafusos a menos.

E antes que Die pudesse criar um buraco no chão de tanto andar nele, Kaoru segurou-o pelo braço e beijou-o. Forte.

Die se surpreendeu por poucos segundos antes de devolver o beijo com igual força, aprofundando-o de maneira urgente, enlaçando o outro pela cintura. Ao engolir o gemido de Kaoru, ele soltou um gemido igual, ambos caminhando pelo pequeno quarto até caírem na cama. Kaoru virou Die até ficar por cima, sentando no colo dele. Ele terminou o beijo e encostou sua testa na de Die, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Pare de achar que eu não sei me cuidar. Há muito sobre mim que você não sabe Daisuke.

O ruivo afastou o rosto apenas o suficiente para encarar Kaoru melhor.

- Porque está dizendo isso agora? Sabe que não importa o que diga, eu vou me preocupar, ainda mais com você indo se encontrar com aquele psicopata.

Kaoru apenas sorriu torto e empurrou Die, fazendo-o se deitar na cama. Ele começou a abrir a camisa que o ruivo usava, botão por botão.

- Tudo que eu quero agora é esquecer que existe algo fora desse quarto, nem que seja por poucos momentos. Acha que consegue?

Die apoiou-se nos ombros, arqueando a sobrancelha, deixando Kaoru retirar sua camisa. Ele não podia deixar de pensar que a cada minuto que passava ali era um minutos a mais que Toshiya estava com Kyo.

Mas nos últimos dias, ele não podia negar que as coisas haviam mudado entre ele e Kaoru. E aquele momento parecia ser a culminação de tudo.

Num gesto rápido ele tombou Kaoru na cama e ficou por cima dele, logo retirando a camisa que ele usava, abrindo-a selvagemente, nem se importando com os botões que se arrebentaram, se espalhando pela cama. Kaoru gemeu baixo, entreabrindo as pernas, uma de suas mãos descaradamente massageando o volume entre suas pernas. Die pegou as duas mãos de Kaoru pelo pulso e prensou-as contra a cama, acima da sua cabeça.

- Se você acha que vai ser do seu jeito, está muito enganado.

O jovem de cabelos roxos apenas sorriu sacana e enrolou umas pernas na cintura de Die, puxando. Quando aquele corpo caiu, ambos gemeram quando suas ereções entraram em contato, ainda cobertas pelas calça que usavam.

Dali pra frente, tudo foi muito rápido: Kaoru e Die abriram a calça um do outro afoitamente, mal enxergando onde se tocavam, pois estavam muito ocupados se beijando desesperadamente. Assim que, finalmente, ficaram completamente nús, Die prensou Kaoru novamente contra a cama, pegando os dois membros rígidos na sua mão, começando o movimento pra cima e pra baixo, de forma delirante. Kaoru arqueou as costas, gemendo, suas mãos grudando-se e arranhando as costas delineadas do ruivo, deixando sua própria marca naquela pele. Die mordeu o lábio inferior do jovem de cabelos roxos, arrancando um gemido mais alto do mesmo. Ele sorriu.

- Eu esperei tanto...pra te ver assim.

Os olhos de Kaoru se abriram, desfocados. Ele lambeu a boca inchada pelos beijos e arqueou mais o corpo, sua perna direita se enlaçando na cintura de Die. A mão do ruivo ficou mais rápida, enquanto os gemidos de ambos ficaram mais altos. A mão direita de Kaoru deslizou pelas costas de Die, agarrando-o pela nádega e puxando-o mais perto.

- Quando tudo isso passar... – murmurou no ouvido dele, sua respiração entrecortada e abalada – Nós vamos voltar aqui e eu vou te empurrar contra essa cama...arrancar todas suas roupas...e deixar você me possuir até que eu não consiga sentar.

Die gemeu abafado com as palavras obscenas saindo daquela boca e logo sentiu o formigamento em seu baixo-ventre que significava que estava perto. Ele usou a mão livre para puxar o jovem de cabelos roxos mais perto de si, seus corpos se encaixando como se fosse feitos um para o outro.

- Pode ter certeza que essa promessa...vai ser cumprida.

Kaoru franziu os olhos, sentindo os mesmos sintomas de estar alcançando o orgasmo cada vez mais rápido. Ele enlaçou a outra perna e arranhou a nuca do ruivo, pedindo sem palavras.

- Eu vou cobrar.

A declaração arfante e cheia de desejo vinda de Kaoru fez o corpo inteiro de Die retesar. Ele gemeu, os olhos semi-cerrados, alcançando um orgasmo intenso, quase doloroso. Ele gemeu abafado contra o ombro de Kaoru enquanto seu membro pulsava, umedecendo o abdome de ambos. Kaoru arfou contra sua boca, apertando as pernas em volta da cintura de Die, logo seguindo-o no fim, deixando ambos ainda mais sujos de sêmen.

A euforia passou aos poucos, Die perdendo a força e caindo por cima de Kaoru, cobrindo-o com seu corpo. O jovem de cabelos roxos, deslizou os dedos pelos fios vermelhos, encarando o teto, acariciando aqueles cabelos repicados.

- Descansa um pouco...temos tempo até invadir o esconderijo do Kyo.

Die apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, logo se entregando a exaustão.

* * *

Kaoru terminou de abotoar a camisa, observando Die ainda adormecido na pequena cama. Ele se aproximou e beijou-o na testa, fechando os olhos, sentindo o delicioso cheiro que vinha do ruivo. Por fim endireitou-se e pegou a arma que ganhara de Die e colocou no cós da calça, cobrindo-a com a camisa. Ele simplesmente saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Com passadas rápidas ele foi caminhando pelo esconderijo da Cage, avisando a cada um que o avistava que iria na frente, para certificar-se que eles teriam passagem livre para quando fossem atrás de Kyo. Logo ganhava as ruas de Shinjuku, o final da tarde fazendo o local começar a ficar movimentado.

Assim que Kaoru achou um táxi, ele adentrou no carro, informando o local aonde iria para o motorista. A viagem fora relativamente rápida e logo ele estava descendo em frente ao enorme arranha-céu. A viagem até o último andar foi num elevador vazio, pois naquele horário a maioria dos funcionários já haviam saído. Logo ele chegou na sala que procurava. Bateu na porta e sem esperar por uma resposta, entrou. Os dois homens dentro da sala levantaram-se diante da interrupção. Um deles empalideceu. Kaoru sorriu, friamente.

- Yoshiki-san. – inclinou sua cabeça para o loiro e então voltou os olhos para o outro homem – Otou-san. Que bom que os dois estão aqui ao mesmo tempo. Precisamos conversar.

Niikura Honshin voltou-se para Yoshiki, olhar frio cheio de fúria.

- O que significa isso?

- Tudo vai ser explicado, Niikura-san.

A quarta voz invadiu a sala quando Hide entrou, os olhos sempre tão acolhedores, escondidos por um par de óculos escuros.

- Hide, o que significa isso? – perguntou Yoshiki, virando o olhar para o namorado.

O homem de cabelos rosas sorriu, cortante.

- Estamos aqui para descobrir porque Niikura Honshin, um homem tão influente no mercado, com o império comercial que construíu, querer fazer negócios com um traficantezinho de quinta como o Kyo.

Honshin empalideceu ainda mais.

- Como sabe disso? E quem você...?

- Nós temos um impasse aqui otou-san. – comentou Kaoru, a voz respeitosa, mas seca – Pois eu estou prestes a ir matar esse homem esta noite, mas alguns dias antes descubro que ele saiu da cadeia graças ao meu pai.

E antes que Honshin pudesse sequer retrucar, Yoshiki pegou o contrato que estava prestes a assinar, momentos antes de Kaoru e Hide invadirem a sala, e rasgou-o ao meio.

- Parece que vamos encerrar nossos negócios Niikura-san.

- Hayashi-san, nem pense em sair dessa sala sem assinar este acordo. – disse Honshin, furioso – Você acha que vai sair vivo daqui depois de encerrar assim seus negócios comigo, sem mais nem menos? Não somente eu posso arruinar sua empresa como posso arruinar sua vida.

O loiro sorriu sarcástico.

- Você pode tentar. Pelo jeito... – ele olhou de esguelha para Kaoru – Eu tenho o seu filho do meu lado. Até logo.

Yoshiki caminhou até a porta quando ouviu o barulho de uma arma sendo destravada. Ele voltou os olhos e viu que Honshin apontava uma beretta para ele.

- Nem pense em dar mais um passo.

- Eu se fosse você largaria a arma.

O homem mais velho suou frio quando ouviu a voz melodiosa no seu ouvido somada a sensação de uma lâmina fria contra a sua nuca. Ele abaixou a arma e Hide deu a volta, ficando de frente com ele, a adaga encostada contra a jugular do homem.

- Deixa eu lhe dar um aviso Niikura-san. Qualquer coisa que você tentar fazer com o Yoshiki, você vai ter que responder a mim e o clã Matsumoto. – ele riu quando o viu engolir em seco – Sim, ele tem nossa proteção. Então se eu ouvir mais uma ameaça vinda da sua boca, eu vou ter que cortar sua garganta.

- Hide.

O homem de cabelos rosas virou-se para encarar Kaoru. Ele então sorriu e abaixou a adaga, sabendo que Honshin não ousaria fazer nada. Kaoru, por sua vez, encarou o pai.

- Quando eu saí de casa, eu disse que não queria saber de nada dos negócios da família, nenhum dos dois. – Ele sorriu com isso – Mas agora penso que eu traria um rumo melhor à eles.

- Kaoru, o que está diz...

- Por isso, otou-san... – o olhar de Kaoru voltou a ficar frio – Eu vou cuidar do Kyo hoje à noite e deixa-lo saber o erro que ele cometeu se metendo com a família Niikura. E depois...iremos conversar devidamente.

O jovem de cabelos roxos curvou-se educadamente e sem olhar mais para o pai, saiu da sala. Logo ouviu Yoshiki e Hide sairem também. Hide apressou os passos e logo caminhavam lado a lado.

- Fiz minha parte do trato Kaoru-kun.

Kaoru sorriu levemente, ambos chegando na porta do elevador e ele usando o dedão para chama-lo.

- Eu sei. Pode deixar que eu cuido da minha parte. Aliás… - ele olhou para o relógio - A minha parte deve estar furiosa, se perguntando porque eu o deixei desmaiado na cama.

Hide arqueou a sobrancelha com a declaração e logo começou a rir.

- Finalmente! Eu sabia que eventualmente você não ia mais negar fogo ao Die.

Kaoru sabia que estava corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Yoshiki se aproximou e os três entraram no elevador. Quando chegaram no térreo, saindo do prédio da Corporação de Eletrônicos Niikura, Kaoru apenas acenou para os dois e foi para o outro lado.

- Vai me explicar agora o porque de não ter falado que Kaoru era filho de Honshin, um dos chefes da Yakuza mais perigosos de Tokyo?

Hide voltou o olhar para o loiro e deu o braço para ele, ambos indo em direção ao carro de Yoshiki.

- É meio que uma longa história. Mas agora pelo menos, eu não preciso me preocupar em proteger o Die. O Kaoru está trabalhando nisso.

Yoshiki arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto sorria de leve.

- Eu devia puni-lo por me esconder isso.

Hide dessa vez riu alto.

- Uhn…estou contando com isso.

* * *

- Agora fique quietinho aí, sentadinho. Logo teremos companhia e você não vai se sentir muito abandonado enquanto eu cuido de negócios.

Toshiya tinha os olhos vidrados, quase distantes, mal ouvindo as palavras que Kyo dizia. Os machucados em seu corpo e as dores que elas causavam faziam seu raciocínio se embaralhar. Ele se encolheu no enorme sofá de couro enquanto via Kyo sair da sala, trancando a porta de vidro. Seus dedos tocaram a mancha em volta do seu olho, toda sua consciência fugindo, se escondendo.

Era até melhor. Se fosse para viver assim, com Kyo como seu dono, era até melhor que ele fechasse sua mente dentro de si. Assim não sentiria mais nada, principalmente o pavor e desolação que sentia agora.

- Daisuke….por favor…me ajuda.

O sussurro ecoou na sala vazia, as últimas palavras antes que Toshiya perdesse totalmente a consiência. Quando Kyo voltou com seus convidados, algumas horas mais tarde, ele mal percebeu-os à sua volta; sua mente já estava longe dali.

**Continua...**


End file.
